Summer Ecstacy
by slashObsessed
Summary: Ron/Blaise too. Harry and his friends are on a summer vacation for a month, but they're not alone. Malfoy and his two friends live with them in their rented Summer Home as well. Sexual tension fills the summer air.
1. Chapter 1

Harry looked at his reflection briefly in the hallway mirror on his way to the front door, glad that he had taken his friends' advice and gotten his eyes magically corrected. If only he could sort out his hair though... He was never one to keep up appearance, but he still wanted to look decent for his friends. He didn't want Hermione harassing him on bad hygiene right when their summer vacation was going to start.

Their seventh year was over and Voldemort was finally dead.

Now, only one year later, Hermione decided that their first war-free as well as adult-free summer would be extra special. She made plans to spend one month living in a rented summer house in Bali, Indonesia. It was supposedly the perfect spot; surrounded by lush forests, clear water lakes, and white sandy beaches. And they were leaving tonight.

The-boy-who-lived opened his front door and was instantly greeted with two familiar friendly faces. "Ron, Hermione, glad you could make it guys," he said, grinning and pulling each into a hug.

"Hey mate, how have you been?" Ron asked.

"Good. You? All packed and ready?"

"Yeah. This one showed up bright and early at my mum's house to make sure I remembered my toothbrush." Ron rolled his eyes playfully at Hermione, who only rose one neat eyebrow at his behavior.

"If I hadn't showed up, you would have forgotten it," she lectured. Ron smirked.

"That may be so, but..."

"Oh, stop it you two," Harry sighed. "This is our first Voldemort-free vacation. Let's make the best of it, yeah?" He watched as both Ron and Hermione traded guilty looks.

"Sorry," they said in unison.

"Good, now Hermione, were you able to reserve the summer house?"

Hermione brightened. "Oh, yes I did. The summer house is great, guys. I checked it out and everything."

"Where is it?" Ron asked.

"Oh, Ronald, I told you already. In Bali."

Ron snorted. "I still say the Bahamas would be a better choice."

Both Harry and Hermione shook their heads in amusement as well as in irritation.

"It's a three bathroom, four bedroom house with two floors. Lots of space and privacy, I made sure of that."

"Does it have floo access?" Harry asked her, while shrinking his suitcases and placing them into his pocket.

"Yes. But I made it so only the six of us have access to it. We wouldn't want others intruding—" She stopped, noticing the boys' expressions. "What?"

"You said, 'the six of us,'" Harry replied, his eyes narrowed warily.

"Who else is coming, Hermione?" Ron asked sternly. "It was just supposed to be the three of us."

Hermione suddenly looked sheepish. "O-Oh, y-yeah..." she said shakily. "I forgot to tell you guys."

"Tell us what?" Ron asked, his face beginning to turn red with anger.

"Now, Ron, calm down. There's nothing to fret about," she said, growing more confident with each word. She placed her hands on her hips and stood her true height. "I decided to invite some friends over."

Ron relaxed slightly. "Oh," he said, smiling. "Friends. Like Dean and Neville? I'm not too keen on that idea, but it'll be nice... What?" he questioned, seeing Hermione's distressed face.

"It's not Dean, Ron. Or Neville. They're not Gryffindors."

"'They're not'... Well then, who are they?"

Hermione gulped down a fresh lump in her throat. "Well, you guys know I've been dating, right?" The boys nodded. "Well, I—and don't you dare get upset about this Ronald Weasley—I've been dating Theordore Nott."

Harry's jaw dropped to the ground. "Hermione! Nott? A Slytherin? B-But—"

_THUMP!_

"Oh for goodness sakes, Ron, that wasn't even the worst of it..." Hermione mumbled, glaring at his unconscious body.

"What! Hermione, what else could be worse?"

Hermione whipped around to stare at her other friend. "I can't believe you, Harry! We're adults now, not Hogwarts students anymore. It's time to grow up. So what if he's a Slytherin? He's changed. They're not bad any longer, Harry."

"B-But...he was friends with M—"

"If you even dare say Malfoy, Harry, I'll cut off both of your legs right now. And maybe something else." Harry cringed. "Great Merlin, Harry, you went to his hearing! You helped prove Malfoy innocent so that he wouldn't have to go to Azkaban. You told me yourself you think he had changed. You helped prove that he hadn't even taken the Dark Mark."

Harry hung his head. "W-Well yeah, but..." He trailed off at the look on her face. It looked as if she was about to explode any minute. Harry sighed, shrugging as he swept a hand through his cluttered hair, making it appear more messy than before. "Ok, Hermione. I'm sorry. I guess old habits die hard, you know. I suppose you're right. If you believe Nott and all the rest of them have changed, I guess... I guess people can change, even if they are Slytherins." He forced a grin, and was relieved to see her return the smile. Although it was genuine.

"So, you don't mind if I date him?"

Harry shrugged. "No, I...I don't think I mind." He paused. "Ron, on the other hand, though, I'm not so sure... I thought he liked you..." Hermione shook her head.

"Oh, don't worry. We talked about it last month. We only like each other as friends."

He grinned. "Well, in that case, go for it. Nott can come along if he wants to."

Hermione brightened. "Really?"

He laughed. "Well, he was coming along anyway, right? There must have been some reason you brought him up minutes before we're leaving." Suddenly, he had an armful of Hermione and her long brown hair, no longer frizzy and untamed mind you.

"Oh, Harry, you are such a best friend!"

He laughed harder. "Could say the same for you. Except..."

"What?" Hermione asked, still grinning.

His laughter died quickly as he looked at Hermione again. He pulled away from her. "Well, you said, 'the six of us' remember? Who are the other two that are coming?"

Hermione grew shy again and began fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "Well, Theo decided to bring along two of his friends..."

"No..."

"And since I'm bringing two of mine..."

"Oh no."

"And well, I already asked them..."

"Hermione, don't you dare."

"And they said yes."

"Don't you freakin dare"

"Blaise Zabini and Malfoy are coming too."

"WHAT!"

_THUMP!_

"When did he wake up?"

"Probably right before you said that Zabini and Malfoy are coming too." Harry glanced at Hermione, his eyes narrowed. "Are you sure about this? I mean, do you really trust them?"

"Of course not, Harry. But they're his friends. And I really like Theo. He treats me—"

"Okay, don't wanna know!" Harry exclaimed, growing red.

She giggled. "Oh, Harry, honestly, you're so childish sometimes."

"Oh shut it."

Hermione stepped closer to her friend and put her hand on his arm. "Seriously Harry, I like him. And I want you to get along with him. That means getting along with his friends."

Harry groaned. "What is up with you women always wanting us to befriend everyone? Honestly, can't you date Theo and leave it at that? Why do me and Ron have to get involved?"

"Because, Harry," Hermione pressed. "You're my best friends." She paused, and then she began to smirk. Which was entirely creepy since Hermione—sweet, smart, bookworm, brave, naive, kind, shy Hermione—never smirked. "Besides, if you two decide not to come, then I'll be all alone...with three Slytherins...all the way in Bali...with no one else to hear me..." She paused. "All alone..." she emphasized.

"Ok fine, we'll come."

"Great!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck again. "I'd knew you'd agree."

"Only because of that creepy smirk," Harry mumbled playfully. "Honestly, if it wasn't for the books I'd say you think like a Slytherin sometimes."

"Why thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Harry!" she exclaimed and punched him in the arm.

"_Ow!_"

"Uh, guys...?" Hermione and Harry stopped their teasing and looked down to see Ron as he sat up, holding the back of his red hair. "What happened?"

Hermione hesitantly bent down beside her other best friend, cautiously holding onto his arm so that he wouldn't fall again. "Well Ron, you...you kind of passed out."

Ron's eyebrow rose. "Really? Well, can't imagine why. But hey! I had the weirdest dream. Hermione, you were dating Theodore Nott, and you said that Malfoy and Zabini were coming with us to our trip to Bali. Crazy, huh? I knew that it was a dream since that would never happen in real life, right guys?"

. . .

"Guys?"

"Oh, Ron," Hermione muttered, shaking her head in silence. "Please don't faint on me again, but what you heard wasn't a dream. I am dating Theo. But, Ron he changed! They all did. They're not the evil snakes they were before. Well, not as much. But they are coming, Ronald Weasley. Whatever you say won't change it. They're Theo's friends, and you're mine. If you don't agree, you don't have to come. Although, I really wish you would."

Hermione and Harry waited in silence as Ron took his time answering. In fact, his face turned into several different shades so fast. He went from being as pink as his freckles to a dark scarlet and then to a deep shade of violet. His blue eyes even turned a darker shade or two. His fists clenched tight until only the white of his knuckles showed through.

Harry frowned a bit in concern. "Ron, mate? You okay...?"

"And I suppose you really like him, huh?" Ron asked through gritted teeth. "And he likes you too?" Hermione bit her lip.

"Yes, Ron. We really do like each other. It's been about eight months now, but I really do think I'm quite taken with him. He's really smart and he likes to read too. He's even quite nice. When I saw him last year during the battle, he was in the Hospital Wing helping a fifth year Hufflepuff after the little boy had broken his leg." She smiled softly. "Please Ron. He means a lot to me."

Ron scrunched up his face, which almost looked hilarious despite the situation. He almost looked as if he was in pain as he thought, and Harry and Hermione waited with bated breath.

Finally, he sighed in defeat. His face color began to grow back to its original pale shade. "Well, if he means that much to you..." He paused. "I'll try to get along with them, then."

"Oh Ron!" Hermione cried, throwing her arms around him in the same fashion that she had done to Harry. "Thank you so much, Ron. You can't believe how much this means to me, having the six of us there, chatting and talking around a campfire. It'll be so much fun!"

Ron tried not to puke when he winced. "Honestly, what is up with you women trying to ruin men's lives?" Hermione scowled at him while Harry let out a laugh.

"Well said, mate," he chuckled, which earned him a dark scowl himself.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, both of you are so childish."

Ron was about to make a snide comment about that, but he was saved the trouble as Harry's grandfather clock suddenly struck ten.

"Oh Merlin, we're already late. And it's already dark out. Hurry Harry, the floo."

"What do I say?" he asked as he grabbed a handful of floo powder from the mantle and prepared to throw it in.

"Say Notre Maison d'été. It's French for Our Summer Home."

Harry nodded and stepped through the fireplace. "Notre Maison d'été!" he shouted, and then he was spinning through the fire and stumbling out into a warm room. But Harry had always had a problem with Floo travel and that's why he would always hate it. As soon as he stumbled through, Harry soon felt off balance and began to fall forward.

A gentle pair of arms caught him before his face could collide with the floor, though. "My, Potter, even after one year you're still as clumsy as ever," the voice above him chuckled. Harry scowled and pushed himself away from Malfoy's awkward embrace.

"Malfoy," he greeted with a forced nod, looking at him with one raised eyebrow. Malfoy hadn't really changed all that much since the last time he saw him, which was at the trial, Harry noticed silently to himself. His blonde hair fell around his face gracefully like always and he still had that aristocratic aura around him. Even his sense in rich material for clothing hadn't changed. But Harry never really thought it would. They were just spending their summer out on the beaches and in the forests, yet Malfoy just had to bring the most extravagant clothing along.

Harry looked away from him and glanced around to see Zabini and Nott standing off to the side. They hadn't changed all that much either, he noticed. Although the smirk on Zabini's face was fairly absent.

Before he could see more of the summer house, there was an urgent shout behind him and then a heavy weight fell against him.

"Oh, sorry Harry," he heard Ron say above him. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Ron, just please get off of me." His voice was muffled since his face was squished against the wooden floor of the house.

"Oh! Oh yeah..." Ron chuckled awkwardly and got to his feet, helping Harry too. "You alright there, mate?" he asked.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck as he turned around to see Hermione walk gracefully out of the fireplace. He nodded. "Yeah I'm okay, Ron."

Hermione walked up to them, a smile on her face. But Harry quickly noticed that the smile wasn't for them. Her eyes were focused behind him where Nott was standing near the window. She quickly went over to him and he enveloped her into a tight hug. "Hi there," he breathed to her.

Her grin grew as she kissed him, and Harry didn't think he'd ever seen her so happy. He sighed. Well at least one of them had found happiness, he thought dully. Thought he quickly pushed that thought out of his mind when he turned to Ron. Only to find him glaring at Malfoy through slits for eyes.

"Malfoy."

"Weasel."

Ron's face turned a faint tinge of pink, but he managed to tame his anger. For now.

"Have a nice summer so far?" Harry decided to ask, trying to make a light casual conversation and distract Ron at the same time. After all he was going to be stuck with both men for a whole month. He did not want to deal with Malfoy and Ron's temper when he was supposed to be relaxing.

But Malfoy sighed. "It would be so much better if I hadn't decided to come here. Honestly, why would I want to spend my summer alone here with the three of you Gryffindorks? I do have a life, you know."

Ron saw red. "That's it!"

Harry barely had time to grab a hold of Ron before he could make his move on their arch enemy, but he did and he grabbed Ron backwards against him. "Stop it, Ron. Forget about him. This is supposed to be a nice summer vacation."

"It'll be nice once he leaves," Ron growled, glaring at Malfoy, who only sneered back at him.

Harry tightened his grip. "Listen, we're doing this for Hermione, remember?" he whispered, careful to not let anyone else overhear. "If we want to make her happy, we'll forget our stupid childhood past with him and move on." His words, to his great relief, seemed to slowly have an effect on Ron. His body slackened in his grip and he let go of Ron, who merely shrugged.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Harry only nodded.

"Are you two fighting again?" Hermione asked from behind them, her voice betrayed her disbelief. Harry sighed.

"No, we're not." Then he glanced at Malfoy, who merely stared back with a raised eyebrow. Harry tried not to glare, if only for Hermione's sake.

"So what now, Mu-Granger?" he asked, his steady, confident voice almost masking his little slip. Harry almost wanted to go over and strangle him for that, but he didn't. "I'm tired and I want to go to sleep. So where's my room?"

Hermione reached inside her pocket and pulled out her wand. "This used to be a muggle house, so there are muggles around," she carefully advised as she walked around the house and down a long hallway. "This area is warded so we can use magic whenever, but once we leave the house our use of magic is limited. We can't risk others seeing us."

Malfoy snorted. "Please, Granger. We are not toddlers, you know."

But Hermione seemed unfazed. "That means," she pressed on, ignoring him. "That any campfires we make have to be created by hand."

That seemed to shut Malfoy up.

"Now," she continued. "There are only four bedrooms. That means that four of us will have to share two rooms." She looked around before her eyes landed on Theo. "Theo and I can share a room."

Theo wore a soft blush on his face, but didn't say anything.

Harry looked around and instantly knew that the other two Slytherins would want their own room. Selfish prats.

"I'll share a room with Ron," he spoke up.

Hermione looked at Ron, who nodded in agreement. "Okay then. One bathroom is on the other side of the house and two are upstairs. The kitchen is in another section. All of the bedrooms are upstairs." As she spoke she climbed the stairway.

"Wait," Malfoy asked. "No house elves?"

Harry coughed to mask a laugh, but Malfoy heard him and sneered. "What, Malfoy? Afraid to finally get your perfect little hands covered in a bit of dust?" Ron laughed along with him.

Malfoy opened his mouth to speak but Hermione cut him off. "No, Malfoy. There aren't any elves here to clean your messes. You'll have to just get by without them." Then, with a wave of goodbye towards Harry and Ron, she disappeared behind one of the bedroom doors.

Theo stepped forward to follow her, but paused with his hand near the door knob. "Goodnight guys," he said to Malfoy and Zabini, nodding to them. Harry was surprised when Nott nodded to him as well. Then he went inside the bedroom with Hermione.

"Think she'll be safe alone with him?" Ron asked from beside Harry as they walked off, leaving Malfoy and Zabini behind to find their own rooms.

Harry shrugged as they turned a corner. "He seems okay. Acts a lot nicer than Malfoy so far."

Ron nodded curtly in agreement. "Did you see how happy she was?" Harry nodded. "Maybe she was right. Some Slytherins do change."

"We'll just have to wait and see," Harry replied back as they approached a door farther down the hallway. They opened it and stepped in. Instantly, the two boys felt relaxed in the large bedroom.

The walls were painted a soft, light blue with empty picture frames hanging off the walls, along with a few landscape paintings. Two four poster beds were in each corner, both having black sheets and covers with soft gray drapes. There was no other furniture inside the room except two lamp tables on either side of the beds, and two desks on opposite sides of the room at the foot of each bed. The only other door in the room was on the right, which led into a walk in closet. A window on the left wall overlooked the white sandy beaches, the soft looking sand glowing in the moonlight.

Harry sighed. "It's perfect." Ron's sigh of approval echoed his.

"Yeah, I like it too. Almost makes me think it's possible to live the rest of this month without killing Malfoy and Zabini." Harry laughed and began unshrinking his suitcases. Ron did the same. Once they had their clothes hanging and their pajamas laid out, the two decided to get ready for bed.

They slipped out of their clothes and into their bed covers. Harry took the bed nearest to the window while Ron took the other.

In just a few minutes, Harry could already hear the soft snores of Ron in the other bed. He sighed, turning over to get more comfortable.

Hopefully, he thought before he fell asleep. Hopefully tomorrow will be better.

* * *

Hey this is the first chapter of Summer Ecstasy. This is also my first story on this site. :) Hope you all like. Please review and leave any comments.


	2. Chapter 2

"Will you hurry up Malfoy? I need to take a piss!" Harry cried for the third time as he banged his fist against the bathroom doorway again. But he received no answer as Malfoy continued his demented singing.

"Harry, mate," he heard from behind him. Harry whipped around.

"You're done?"

Ron nodded as he toweled his wet hair. "Yep. Better take it quick though. I saw Zabini eyeing it earlier." Harry wasted no time. He sprinted down the hallway and towards the bathroom door that was located in the other hallway. He didn't even bother to return Zabini's hasty hello as he rushed past him and into the bathroom.

Blaise rose an eyebrow as the bathroom door slammed shut, and smirked. Then he looked farther down the hallway and saw Ron Weasley walking into his bedroom. Blaise passed him and knocked on the bathroom door where Draco was.

"Draco?"

The singing stopped. "Yes, Blaise?"

"You better hurry. Granger wants us down there soon. She wants us to have breakfast together." He could practically hear Draco's eyes rolling.

"Yeah, okay."

Blaise went to walk away but he paused. "What are you doing in there anyway?" he asked.

The bathroom door suddenly opened and Draco stepped out, switching off the light. Muggles are weird, Blaise thought as he watched. Using a little switch to brighten up a room.

"Nothing really," Draco replied. "Just organizing my hair products where Potter and Weasley can't touch them."

Blaise smirked. "So you weren't really using the bathroom, then? Potter was about to piss his pants, you know."

It was Draco's turn to smirk now. "I know."

They both laughed.

An hour later and Ron and Harry finally went downstairs. Malfoy, Zabini and Nott were already at the table and eating breakfast. Hermione was brewing coffee at the counter, looking frustrated. Harry walked over to her.

"What's wrong, Mione?" he asked.

She huffed. "Those three are complaining about food," she started, pointing at the three Slytherins in question. "I tried to make some eggs for breakfast, but they burnt. Now they don't trust me to make some good food."

Ron snorted.

"And what are you laughing about?" Hermione demanded, glaring at him.

"Huh? U-Uh nothing. Just..." Ron looked sheepishly at Hermione. "Well, I've tasted your cooking and..."

"And?"

Ron winced. "And...well, maybe it's because I grew up with Mum's cooking, but yours... it isn't all that..."

"What?" Hermione growled, getting angrier.

Harry decided to swoop in quick before the kitchen was suddenly blasted to pieces, along with Ron. "Listen Hermione, you just relax. I'll make breakfast."

"Potter? You? Make breakfast?" Malfoy exclaimed, his eyes round in horror.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes, Malfoy. I can make meals. And no, I don't poison them."

"But he might make an exception for you," Ron sneered at him. Then he turned back to Harry. "Go ahead, mate. Could you make us some eggs? And pancakes?"

Harry smiled. "Sure, Ron."

An hour later, six plates were filled with steaming eggs and bacon with a pancake smothered in syrup on the side. Six cups of coffee also littered the table. Harry, Ron and Hermione dug into their meal immediately, groaning at the exquisite taste.

Malfoy saw them but was still hesitant. "Are you sure?" he asked, glaring at his plate of food as if they were covered in some horrible disease or another.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Just eat Malfoy. I promise you it's not poisoned."

Malfoy was still hesitant, but dipped his fork into the egg. He rose the fork to his mouth, placed the tip of the food past his lips, and...

His eyes went round and his cheeks felt warm. "Merlin, Potter," he breathed softly. "When did you learn how to cook such brilliant food?"

Harry laughed, feeling something stir in his stomach at the sight of a surprised and blushing Malfoy. "I take it that you like the food?"

Malfoy's eyebrow rose up. "Like it? Merlin, this is delicious!" True to his word, Malfoy began to dig into his food almost like a starving animal. It wasn't until several mouthfuls and an almost completely clean plate later when he noticed the snickers from around the table. Malfoy froze mid bite, realizing that he wasn't acting very Malfoyish at the moment. "Um..." He murmured, biting his lip. He regretfully put the forkful of food back onto his plate. "What I mean is..." He stopped to glance at Harry, who also looked back at him with something akin to a smirk on his face. Malfoy sighed inwardly. "Th-Thanks Potter," he bit out. "This food tastes really nice."

Harry smiled again, surprised to hear such praising words leaving the Slytherin's mouth. Towards him. "You're welcome Malfoy." Then his grin widened. "And since we're having such a harmless conversation at the moment, why don't we agree to be civil from now on? We're going to be living together for a whole month now. Let's grow up and forget the past, huh, Malfoy?"

The Slytherin looked hesitantly back at Harry, then to Hermione—who was beaming so much that the entire room might have filled up if she was beaming any brighter—and then to Ron, who merely looked at his plate with annoyance clearly written on his face.

He sighed. "I suppose," he said with a drawl, and stuck out his hand towards Harry. "But only for this month, Potter. I'm not sure my reputation could handle being a buddy of yours and your Gryffindor Trio." Harry was about to retort until he saw the teasing glint in Malfoy's blue-silver eyes. He inwardly chuckled.

"You're on, Malfoy." And he shook Malfoy's hand, who almost gasped aloud from surprise. He thought it would have been like first year all over again when he got rejected by Harry Potter. Malfoy grinned too. He was glad that this wasn't the case.

After breakfast, Hermione decided that she wanted to go for a swim. Harry and Ron quickly agreed and ran upstairs to grab their swim trunks and each of their towels. Harry got his belongings first and ran downstairs and out the back to meet Hermione. A set of pools were all around them. There was no fence for privacy though. They didn't need it.

A few yards away the backyard of the house opened into the forest. From where Harry stood, he could hear the faint rushing of a river coming from inside.

"So where are we going to swim?" he asked her. She had worn a pink two piece underneath the white towel now wrapped around herself, so Harry couldn't see what she wore. He, on the other hand, already wore his green trunks with his towel enfolded around his shoulders.

Hermione looked around. "Well, I didn't really want to swim near the beach yet. I thought you would all like to surf later when it gets warmer." She paused and her voice dropped to a whisper. "But I found this place a few minutes ago. It's a beautiful lake, Harry. And there's a waterfall near it too, though I hadn't seen it. I only managed to hear it."

"That's great. Ron will be here in a bit." He looked around, noticing that they were alone. "Where's Nott?"

Hermione looked at the house. "Inside talking with his friends. I already told Theo where we planned to swim. He said that he'd bring Malfoy and Blaise later. Do you want to go?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, sure. Let's just wait for Ron."

"No need," a voice said behind them and Ron walked toward them, wearing a pair of red trunks. "Where are we going to swim?" he asked.

Hermione motioned for the boys to follow her and they walked inside the forest. Thick trees surrounded them as they walked; a thin canopy of foliage covered most of the sunlight so that they could only dimly make out where they were walking. Harry almost wished that he had thought to bring his wand along, but quickly pushed that thought out of his mind. If he was really in any danger, he could use his small bit of wandless magic to help.

"Finally," Hermione breathed and stopped walking. Harry and Ron were right behind her and they looked around. And gasped.

It was magnificent. A whole lake spread out before them with a waterfall cascading down in a remote corner not too far away from them. Flowers bloomed all around them, faintly emitting sweet aromas of honey and silk. The lake didn't seem too deep, and it was as clear as crystal. Harry could even see the fair colored sand at the bottom. And, even if it was his imagination, Harry swore he saw a faint glitter settle upon the lake's surface. The entire area was bathed in sunlight, no canopy above to block out anything. Everything, everywhere glittered. It was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen.

"Wow," he breathed, stepping past Hermione. "This is wonderful, 'Mione."

She beamed. "I love it too." Then she dropped her towel near a flat rock and started walking over toward the lake. She looked over her shoulder at Harry and Ron, and smirked. "Let's swim."

"So where is this 'magnificent' place, huh, Theo?" Draco drawled as they walked through the dense vegetation. His sandals flip flopped with every step and it was starting to annoy him when his foot caught onto a leaf branch. Blaise smirked at him.

"Relax, Draco. We're almost there, right Theo?"

Theo nodded. "Hermione said to walk about two hundred yards and then we'd see a lake." He smirked. "Why in such a hurry, Drake? Anxious to get to Potter?"

Draco frowned, rolling his eyes. "As if. Just because we agreed to be civil doesn't mean we're buddy-buddy from now on."

"Why not?" Blaise asked him, swinging his towel as they walked. "I mean, he stuck up for you at your trial. The least you could do is be nice to him."

"I am. At least I'm trying. That's what the agreement was for, Blaise."

"At least it's not Weasley," Blaise continued as they walked on. "He's a tough one. I overheard him talking to Potter back at the house. He was arguing that Potter shouldn't be friends with you. That you're up to something."

Draco glanced at Blaise. "Well, it's seems that after all these years Weasel seems to remain the same as always. He still eats the same, at least." All three Slytherins snickered. "We'll just have to prove him wrong."

Blaise nodded in agreement. "And what better opportunity than to show him how friendly we can be than tonight?"

Draco and Theo stopped walking and stared at him. "Blaise..." Theo started in warning.

Blaise chuckled. "Not like that, you perverts."

Draco smirked. "What can we say, Blaise. We're Slytherins."

"Obviously. Now what I meant was," he smirked a last time. "Tonight we are going to play Wizard's Truth or Dare with those naïve Gryffindors."

Draco and Theo chuckled. "I like the sound of that," Draco said. But then he turned to Theo. "What do you say, Theo? Do you think your girlfriend is up for a game like that?"

Theo's smile lowered a bit. His eyes became possessive. "As long as you guys promise she doesn't get hurt."

Blaise whined in a very Slytherin manner. "But Theo, that's no fun."

Theo's eyebrow rose. "Really? Well, I don't really care. Whatever tricks you two have up your sleeves, save them for Potter and Weasley. Leave my girl alone."

Draco smirked at Blaise's pout. "Awww," he cooed, teasing. "Do you want me to kiss that away for you?"

Blaise's pout quickly became a smirk. "Very tempting. How about we save that for tonight?"

They both laughed as Theo rolled his eyes and began walking again. "Honestly, you two. Grow up." The boys laughed again and followed Theo until the trees began to die down into a clearing.

Draco took a look around as a beautiful lake came into a view. What looked like a garden surrounded the lake. Right next to them was a vast waterfall, and Draco was amazed at how clear the water was. He grinned briefly, thinking Granger had good taste in scenery.

"YEAH!" a sudden yell came from in front of them. All three Slytherins looked up just in time to see a familiar red head dive into the clear pool. A loud splash erupted, soon followed by a girlish scream.

"Oh Ronald, you are such a child!" But the voice was almost teasing at the same time. They saw Hermione a few feet away from the splash, sputtering as she tried to fix her hair. Theo gaped as he saw what she wore, never seeing her without so much clothing.

"Stop drooling, Theo," Blaise snickered. "It's unbecoming." Theo glare at him and opened his mouth to retort. But his voice was drowned out as Hermione let out another scream. Ron had just risen from the water and splashed her.

"I'll get you for that!" she teased and tried to splash back at him. Ron laughed.

"Come on, 'Mione. Live a little!"

She scowled.

"Ron, leave her alone," Harry's voice came from above them. Everyone looked up as Harry clutched his sides while he laughed at them, standing on top of a rock a few feet above Hermione's head. "You should have known better than to dare him to splash you, Hermione."

Her golden-brown eyes narrowed at him. "Oh yeah? Then I dare you to come in too." With that, she reached up to grab his ankle and pulled. Harry let out a yelp as he tumbled head first into the water.

Hermione and Ron, as well as all three Slytherins, burst out with laughter when Harry finally rose up, his thick hair even more messy when wet. Harry turned to see the boys make their way around the bank of the water. He smirked.

"Afraid to get into the water, Malfoy?" he teased playfully. Malfoy smirked at him, laying his towel on a nearby rock where the Gryffindors' towels lay too. He wore only his black trunks, and Harry felt something stir inside him as he watched Malfoy's muscles shift with every movement. His skin was so pale, but not too pale. He wasn't white. Instead, his skin looked almost...milky, supple, delicate. So soft.

Harry shivered suddenly. Where did those thoughts come from?

He didn't notice that the blonde had moved closer until Malfoy stood at the water's edge above him, carefully peering through the clear water to look for any harmful animals. Nothing but small fish swam inside. He looked up when he saw Harry climbing out of the water.

"No, not afraid," Malfoy said as he looked at Hermione. Then he added, "Good work, Granger. Potter looks like a drowned cat with all that hair." Hermione smirked from where she was at Theo's side inside the water, while Harry glared at him.

"Oh yeah? Wonder what you look like when you're all wet." And Harry was indeed curious. What did Malfoy look like when he was in the shower, all wet with water dripping from his hair? Harry inwardly shook his head.

What the hell? Why am I thinking thoughts like that? he wondered.

He looked at Malfoy, only to find the blonde glaring at him behind the loose hair that fell around his face. "Don't you dare, Potter." Harry's smirk only grew as he took a step forward towards the boy. Malfoy frowned, taking a step back. "I'm warning you, Potter. Don't you dare push me in."

Another step forward. "Well of course I wouldn't push you in," Harry said innocently, though his dark gaze told something else. Malfoy's breath caught as he saw Harry's predatory gaze upon him. He stepped back.

"N-No?" he asked, his voice shaky as his blue eyes met Harry's smoldering green.

Harry stepped forward, giving Malfoy an evil grin. "Course not. I'm only 'helping' you in." Then he stuck his hand out and pushed Malfoy in the water.

Draco yelped as he tumbled backwards, quickly flailing his arms out to catch onto something. His hand met skin and pulled. Harry's eyes went round as we pulled against Malfoy, and they both plunged into the water. Malfoy quickly pulled away so that he could rise to the surface. When he finally did, he gave Potter the death glare as he too rose up from the water.

"You're an idiot, Potter," he said with a scowl, quickly trying to fix his hair. Harry only raised an eyebrow.

"You were going to get wet anyway, Malfoy. Why so upset?"

Malfoy whipped around to look at him. "Why? Why shouldn't I be? You pushed me in, Potter!" As emphasis, he splashed Harry in the face. The boy-who-lived sputtered the water out of his mouth and glared at Malfoy.

"Well, you pulled me in with you!" He splashed back.

"I had to catch onto something!" Another splash.

"That didn't have to be me!" Splash.

"Oh honestly, Potter. What else could I have held onto?"

"Why not just fall?"

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "You are so full of yourself!" Splash

"At least I'm not some snobby brat!" Splash

"Oh yeah? Who told you that?" Splash.

Soon both boys were splashing each other so much that they began to wrestle in the water. Harry and Draco wanted to get as many punches in as possible.

But that didn't last very long. Because of their slow movements in the water, their punches didn't hurt at all and soon Draco and Harry were merely thrashing about like a couple of fish in the water. They quickly rushed to the surface and, with only one look at each other, burst out laughing.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron asked a couple of feet away, swimming next to Blaise, who smirked at the wrestling pair.

Harry laughed some more before he turned back to Draco. "Hey Malfoy," he said once he calmed down a bit. Draco laughed a bit more, wiping his eyes from the few tears that managed to leak out.

"Yeah, Potter?" he said, still chuckling.

"Listen, sorry about that, Malfoy. Just having a bit of fun."

Malfoy looked at him in surprise, though still smiling. "Yeah. I'm sorry too. Still," His grin grew a bit. "You ever push me in again and I'll pull in on purpose."

Harry noticed he was teasing, but he was sure that it was also a promise. "Whatever you say, Malfoy."

Harry and Draco swam over to where the rest of the group was and they all began talking. Hermione mostly spoke to Theo, sometimes Draco. They mainly talked about politics or their opinions on a few books. Ron and Harry soon tuned them out and began talking to Blaise about Quidditch. Surprisingly, for a Slytherin who didn't even play Quidditch at Hogwarts, Blaise knew a lot about the teams. All three boys began arguing the stats of each of the players.

A few hours later when each of their skins were shriveled up, they decided to head back inside the house. They all showered and changed, and then they headed back downstairs. Where three Slytherins were smirking. Harry smiled.

"Alright, lot, what are you up to?" he asked. Draco smiled at him. Not smirking. A real smile. And Harry found it quite appealing. He looks a lot hotter when he smiles, Harry thought to himself.

Then he froze. No, what was he thinking? Did he really think Draco attractive? Was he even gay? He paused. He knew that in the Wizarding World, homosexuality wasn't a big deal. It was very much accepted. The problem was Malfoy. Did he really like him? Harry thought.

He didn't have anymore time to think on that issue, though, because the object of his thoughts began speaking.

"We, meaning Blaise and Theo and I, decided to teach you Gryffindors how to play Wizard's Truth or Dare."

Ron's eyes narrowed. "Don't you need Veritaserum for that, Malfoy?"

Blaise snickered. "Don't get your knickers in a twist, Weasley. I brought along some just for tonight."

Hermione looked at her boyfriend, hesitant. "Are you sure about this?" she asked him. Theo smiled at her, giving her a reassuring hug.

"Don't worry, love. I'll make sure it's safe."

Harry bit his bottom lip, unsure. "So if I say Truth..."

Draco smirked. "You have to tell the truth. But don't worry, Potter. If you're too afraid..."

Harry snorted, quickly looking at Draco in the eye. "Who said I was scared? I'll do it. Ron?"

Ron sighed. "Sure, I guess."

Malfoy and Blaise grinned, grateful that they were dealing with Gryffindors. "Great. Let's do this outside then."

In front of the house was the beach. It was completely vacant since it was nearing night time. Hermione told Harry and Ron to get wood for a fire while Draco and Blaise fetched the firewhiskey from the house. Once Harry had finished preparing the fire (he was the only one who knew how to make one besides Hermione, who was currently busy in Theo's lap), they all settled down on the sand. Each of them still wore comfortable, light clothes and sandals. No jeans, just shorts.

The wind was a soft breeze and the gentle waves swayed in greeting to the sand. The sky wasn't too dark, only nearing twilight.

Blaise grinned at the perfect setting to corrupt one's innocence. "Let's begin," he said.

* * *

Thank you for all those who reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to you all! : )

For a look at the waterfall and the lake, just look up Bali Waterfall and you'll get the just of what I pictured.

Please review and comment. Flame only if needed. : ) Sorry for any grammer mistakes. Point them out if you see any, please. Thank you!

Oh and just to warn you, this first chaps may be boring but the best is yet to come.


	3. Chapter 3

***

After everyone took a drop of Veritaserum, Blaise looked directly at Hermione. "So... Truth or Dare, Granger?"

Hermione looked warily at him before answering with a quick, "Truth."

Blaise smirked, lifting an aristocratic eyebrow. "So Granger, is it true that you lost your virginity to Theo?"

Harry and Ron gaped, whipping around to look at their best friend. They watched as Theo put a protective arm over her shoulders, and they waited in silence until Hermione finally answered. "Yes."

Ron grew red. "What! You gave your virginity to him?"

"Oh, shush, Ronald," Hermione retorted. "So what. I'm out of school. And he's my boyfriend."

"B-But he's a..."

"Don't you dare say another word, Ronald," Hermione warned, glaring at the red head.

Ron, looking shamefaced, for once listened to the girl and closed his mouth. Still. Somehow, he couldn't help but feel betrayed. How could Hermione give a Slytherin her virginity and not him while they had been together? Exluding the fact that they were now broken up...

Malfoy, on the other hand, grinned athe Gryffindor bookworm. "I'm impressed, Granger. Didn't really think you'd give it up to Theo here, or so soon either. I thought you would have waited a few more years, being the Gryffindor you so truly are." Hermione had nothing to say that, although she did want to. She merely settled for a scowl at him.

"How bout you, Malfoy?" Harry snickered. "Did you lose it to the first willing person that crossed your path?"

But Malfoy grinned, catching Harry off guard. "As a matter of fact, I lost it in fourth year." He watched in amusement as Potter's cheeks slowly became red.

"O-Oh..." Harry stammered, nervous. Malfoy watched him, glad to have Potter shaking so nervously with just a mere statement. He turned back to Hermione.

"How about it, Granger. Can we continue the game?"

She frowned at him, annoyed. "Fine, Malfoy. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true you lost your virginity to Blaise?" she asked him.

Malfoy grinned. "Yes."

"You're a pouf?"Ron exclaimed, staring at Malfoy and Zabini.

Draco sneered. "What? You got a problem with that? It's mostly accepted, you know."

Ron grew red in the face. "Yeah, but... Still!" he protested. "It's disgusting!"

Harry looked away from Malfoy and down at his lap to hide his blushing red face. Malfoy was gay? And he'd already had sex with Zabini? Well, that changed things. It also made a lot of sense.

Still.

Harry looked up, frowning when he noticed Ron's yelling. Even if the Wizarding World could accept it, it seemed that his best friend couldn't. Harry quietly sighed. Even if Draco would take a liking to him, which was very doubtful anyways, his best friend would most likely hate him forever. And he couldn't do that. Ron was his best mate.

Harry closed his eyes, depressed. "Ron," he whispered, trying to calm his friend down.

Malfoy looked away from the Weasel and turned his gaze to Harry, and was surprised to see the boy-who-lived appeared so distraught. Was Weasley's ranting really affecting Harry that badly? he thought. Then his eyes lit up. Potter must be a pouf himself. And the Weasel's yelling wasn't helping matters much. His frown deepened. So much for loyalty and trust between those two. Weasley probably didn't even know Harry was gay, and if he ever found out...he'd probably hate Potter.

"Shut up, Weasel," Malfoy said, tired of his continued ranting. "It's not disgusting. In fact," he added, smirking. "It was actually quite enjoyable."

Ron grew green when he said that, looking as if he wanted to puke. But he held it in and finally sat down on the ground in an uncomfortable heap. He didn't speak again.

Malfoy smirked at him and turned back to Harry, whose usually bright green eyes were now dim and blank with emptiness. Stupid Weasel, he thought with loathing. And he calls himself Harry's friend. If Ron didn't accept Harry, then he wasn't worthy to be his best friend.

"So Potter," he called, quickly changing the subject. "Truth or Dare?"

Harry wasn't feeling up to the game anymore, but he wasn't about to give Malfoy any reason to embarrass him. He knew better than to say Dare when it came to Malfoy, despite the temporary truce they had made.

He looked up, forcing as much confidence in his voice as he spoke. "Truth."

Malfoy gave a small smirk. "So Potter, are you still an innocent little virgin?"

The confidence vanished, and Harry's eyes grew round. He didn't want to speak the truth; he didn't want Malfoy to know a weakness of his, but it was too late. The potion was already speaking for him. "Yes." And he averted his eyes quickly. He wasn't afraid of what his friends thought. Now that he and Ron knew about Hermione already having sex, they now knew that he was the only one in their group that was a virgin. It was hard to give it up, since he hadn't dated once since Hogwarts. Not since Ginny, who soon broke up with him for his friend Dean. Harry hadn't cared at the time, since there was a war going on. Once the war had been finished, hundreds of girls had smothered him and demanded that Harry be their husband. Harry turned them all away, only wanting to marry for love, for someone who looked at him other than being the Boy-who-lived-to-defeat-The-Dark-Lord.

Thus, he remained a virgin.

Harry waited a few moments before finally looking up, surprised at the silence that had suddenly fallen. His friends' faces were the same, and Theo didn't seem too affected. But it was Malfoy's face that surprised him the most. He wasn't sneering or looking at him in any kind of contempt. He was genuinely looking at him with curiosity and, dare Harry say it, interest.

He gulped, quickly looking away from Malfoy's intent gaze. "S-So Zabini," he quickly said, wanting to get all eyes off of him. "Truth or Dare?"

Blaise smirked. "Let's spice this up a bit, hm? I'll go with Dare. And give me good one."

Harry frowned and tried to think hard on a Dare. He knew Zabini was a Slytherin and anything Harry said would probably seem too innocent for the evil snake. He didn't know a lot of perverted dares, which wouldn't help anyway since Blaise was gay. Then he smirked, coming up with the perfect Dare. It was crude, but Blaise had said that he wanted to spice things up a bit, right? So Harry, being the boy who had come so close to being in Slytherin himself, decided to spice things up.

"Alright Blaise. I dare you to hump Nott's leg."

The stares he received were utterly hilarious. Hermione was glaring at him while Ron looked as if he wanted to burst out with laughter, but at the same time he wanted puke. Blaise looked curious, not at all disgusted, and Theo looked quite disturbed. Malfoy only shook his head in utter amusement.

"Wow, Potter. You are quite devious today, it would seem," he said. Harry almost blushed, but stopped himself in time. He turned to Blaise, who had just stood up and faced Nott.

"Sorry, Theo," he said, chuckling darkly. "But a dare is a dare." And with this, he bent down and began to do exactly that.

Harry burst out with laughter, tears threatening to burst from his eyes. Honestly, the thought of coming up with such a dare was quite disturbing to himself. But Harry was glad to finally get back at the Slytherin.

Then Ron's voice broke him from his thoughts. "That was hilarious," Ron laughed. "Where did you come up with that?"

Harry's laughter died down a bit. "Don't know, mate. But it was funny."

Ron laughed a bit more. "Serves you right, Zabini, for making us play this game."

Zabini smirked at Ron, sitting down now that he was done with Nott, who looked utterly sick and horrified at what had just occurred. Hermione was making shushing noises to him and rubbing his back, all the while glaring at Harry.

"That's wasn't funny, Harry," she scolded. Harry stopped laughing, but he was still smiling.

"Sorry, 'Mione. Couldn't help it." But Hermione merely snorted and rolled her eyes.

"So," Blaise said, bringing everyone's attention back to the game. "I guess it's my turn now." His hawk like eyes swept over everyone. Harry shivered, feeling sorry for whatever poor soul that Blaise would pick. The Slytherin seemed to be really into the game, and if there was anything to go by the evil twinkle in his eyes, that wasn't good. "So Weasley..."

Said red head gulped, slightly afraid.

"Truth or Dare?"

He couldn't be that bad, right? Ron thought, pondering what he should choose. He didn't want to choose Dare, for obvious reasons, but he didn't want to choose Truth either in fear of what they might ask him. If they asked him who he had lost his virginity to, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from telling his deepest, darkest secret. One that even his friends didn't know of.

Ron sighed. "Dare."

Blaise's eyebrow shot up in surprise, but he quickly recovered and his smirk grew evil. "Alright Weasley. Then I dare you to..." He trailed off, thinking and looking around. Then he saw Potter, who was staring at the ground with an indifferent expression on his face. As if he seemed bored with the game. He leered. "Weasley, I dare you to snog Potter."

Harry's eyes widened, but soon he heard someone spluttering beside him and looked over to see Ron, who had turned scarlet in his face.

"What!" he cried, too ashamed to look over at his best mate. "I'm not doing that. Harry's my best mate." But Blaise snickered.

"Then does that mean you forfeit, Weasley? Too afraid to do a simple dare, are you?"

Ron, if that was possible, turned even more red. He snuck a glance over at Harry, who had turned a bit pink in the face himself. Harry turned around too, and their eyes met.

"Um...Ron...?" he mumbled nervously.

"A dare is a dare, Weasley," Blaise's voice sounded in front of them.

Harry rolled his eyes and shifted closer to Ron, still nervous. "Just do it, Ron, so they can get off our backs." His voice sounded certain but his body told different. Damn, if only he could stop shaking, he thought to himself. Even if he really was gay, snogging his best friend? That in itself was just wrong.

Ron huffed through his nose and closed his eyes momentarily. This was so wrong, he thought. But a dare was a dare, and he was _not _going to be shown up by a couple of gay slytherins. They'll probably be getting off on this later, he mentally thought, and frowned. He took a deep breath, but finally moved closer to Harry as well. He turned his lips toward Harry's and noticed they were just a centimeter apart. He gulped loudly and hesitantly leaned closer to his friend, shutting his eyes tight. He tried to think of nothing else, including his and Harry's audience, before finally pushing his lips against Harry's.

Harry's eyes went round as he felt Ron's lips move against his. His friend's lips were dry and slightly chapped, nothing compared to a girl's lips. And he could taste the faint tang of firewhiskey on Ron's skin.

But, overall, the kiss wasn't too bad. It was passing, at least. Harry still thought it felt better than other kisses that he had had, where the girl was practically slobbering all over his face.

He felt Ron's lips finally pull away and he opened his eyes, opening his mouth to say something, to break the awkward silence between them. But he froze, suddenly noticing Ron's eyes. They weren't light blue anymore, but more of a dark sapphire. And his breathing was harsh, his cheeks pink. He looked...hell, Ron looked as if he had just received the best shag in his life. Harry inwardly shook his head. No, that wasn't possible. It was just a tiny kiss, no sparks, no nothing.

"Ron?" he shakily whispered, slightly afraid for his friend.

His name upon Harry's lips must have jolted Ron from his semi drunk state, and Ron quickly looked at all the curious faces around the fire. Expressions ranged from curious to confused- mainly the confusion coming from Hermione. Ron felt his face burn. "Uh...I... I g-gotta," Ron stammered, not seeming to find the right words. He looked back at Harry, who stared at him with a mixture of worry and shock on his face. Ron's pulse beat faster. "I gotta go," he quickly said, and stood up. Then he ran.

Harry sat there a moment, stunned beyond belief at Ron's behavior. But he supposed he better go and follow him. He couldn't have Ron risk getting into trouble. He stood up slowly and without a backwards glance at the group, took after Ron.

He followed the footprints in the sand and noticed that they led farther down the beach toward a cluster of boulders in the water. He sighed and followed the footprints. He rounded a rock, warily approaching as he heard the sound of a muffled cry. He stilled. "Ron?" he called quietly, not seeing his friend. He stepped a bit closer and finally turned a corner, where he saw Ron leaning against a rock, crying. "Ron?" he whispered again, shocked to see his friend crying. "Ron, what's wrong? Why are you—?"

"I'm just like him, Harry," Ron whispered, his crying now ceased. He sniffed.

Harry was confused. "What do you mean? Like who?"

"Like him!" Ron cried, turning around to face Harry. "Like Malfoy!" His eyes gleamed with unshed tears and they looked lost, desperate.

"How are you like Malfoy?" Harry questioned, still confused.

Ron sighed, shaking his head wearily. "Harry...when I k-kissed you...I..." he stopped, unsure of how to continue. He looked back up at Harry, afraid. "Harry," he breathed, stepping closer. "I think I'm gay."

Harry's eyes went round and he almost stopped breathing. "What? What do you—?"

"When I kissed you, Harry," Ron continued, still stepping close. "I... I kind of... l-liked it. And, I... I didn't tell you and Hermione about this, but," he paused. "After school let out, while Hermione and I had been 'on a break', I... I went to a bar and saw Seamus." He gulped, glancing at Harry. "I got pretty pissed, and Seamus did too... and well, one thing led to another..." He stopped and looked at Harry, waiting.

Harry was at a loss for words.

"Harry?"

Harry mentally shook his head clear. "You and Seamus...?"

Ron blushed scarlet. "Yeah. I don't remember much of it, but..." He paused, and his lips twitched into an almost smile. "I know my arse hurt for a few days after that though."

Harry guffawed.

"I haven't seen Seamus since. And don't worry, Harry. I don't like you or anything, at least not like that. But, the kiss..." Ron paused. "Something about it...just kissing a guy..." He looked at Harry, their faces inches apart.

Harry's breath caught. "So, y-you think you're gay?"

Ron let out a frustrated sigh. "Look, I know it's accepted and all. And I really don't have much of a problem with it, especially considering that my own twin brothers are gay themselves. But I never really thought I was gay, you know? I like girls. Heck, I even used to like Hermione, remember? Even after Seamus... I was still confused about if I really was or not."

Harry shuffled on his feet nervously. "Well, did you ever consider that you might be bi?" he asked. Ron thought for a moment.

"Well... maybe. Never really wanted to put much thought into it until now." He sighed. "Listen, it's okay if you feel uncomfortable around me now, Harry. I understand—"

"No, Ron," Harry quickly said, nervously twisting his hands around his shirt. "I..." He stopped to take a deep breath, knowing that he had to tell someone. If he didn't, he'd probably explode from anxiety. And it was probably fair, since Ron told Harry his secret. "I...I think I'm gay too, Ron."

Ron looked at him, startled. "What? You too?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. It was at the lake, I think. I'm not really sure. Maybe even before this whole trip. At Hogwarts I remember thinking a few guys were hot."

Ron gulped a fresh lump in his throat, looking carefully at his friend. "It's...not me, is it?"

"What? No!" Harry looked at him, his green eyes gone round.

Ron sighed in relief. "Good. 'Cause, like I said..."

"Don't worry, Ron," Harry said, grinning. "I only like you as a friend." Then he paused, and his smile grew. "So, got an eye out for anyone now?"

Ron just couldn't get any more scarlet. "Uh, well, Zabini looked kind of...um, cute humping Nott's leg like that. Which was pretty hilarious by the way," he added, smirking.

Harry grinned. "Zabini, huh?"

"You better not tell him, Harry."

A laugh. "Don't worry, I won't."

They paused. "Did you like it?" Ron asked suddenly, his shoulders tense.

Harry frowned. "The kiss?" Ron nodded. "Well, it was okay, I guess. I didn't really feel anything."

Ron grimaced. "That bad, huh?"

"Hm? I mean, no. It wasn't."

"Liar."

Harry shrugged. "You've never kissed a guy before. Conscious and sober, I mean. I understand."

Ron shuffled around nervously."Well, erm...could you...I mean, can you help me?"

Harry looked at him, shocked. "Help you kiss?" Ron shrugged.

"You don't have to, you know," Ron whispered, still upset. "It's just, I thought we could help each other out or something..." He trailed off.

Harry looked at him, thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose we could. I mean, we don't really like each other. And it could probably help us..." Ron nodded in agreement and leaned forwards.

Both boys didn't notice a figure coming their way and rounding the corner, as they were too caught up in their own business. The figure stopped, his eyes going wide at the scene before him. He watched as Harry slightly pushed Ron against the boulder, their lips attached and parted. He held in a gasp as he watched the two boys snog against the rock, and instantly found that he was hard at the sight. He inwardly groaned, too afraid to make a sound and touch himself.

But as soon as it began, Harry pulled away from Ron and the figure leaned in to hear what he said to the red head.

"Like that?" His breathing was harsh.

Ron gulped, and the figure couldn't take his eyes away from the bobbing Adam's apple. "Yes," he breathed. "Good."

Harry smiled, then ran a hand through his hair. "We better get back. Hermione will send everyone out if we're away too long."

The figure, sensing that the boys would see him once they moved from behind the rock, scrambled back to the group. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron still stood there, still gazing at each other. "So, are you going after Blaise?" Harry asked casually, laughing a bit.

Ron chuckled too. "Maybe. He's with Malfoy though."

Harry's smile faltered a bit. "He is? Oh."

"Let's head back. Maybe if we're lucky, those Slytherins might have gone to bed already." Harry snorted, but he followed Ron back to the camp.

No such luck as everyone was sitting at their proper places still. "You alright there Weasley?" Blaise asked, sniggering. Ron blushed, but ignored him. "Let's get back to the game, shall we?" Everyone nodded, and so they continued the game.

At least an hour later when the sky was pitch black, the group stopped playing and decided to go to bed. Everyone went to bed quietly, each lost in their own thoughts. Malfoy walked behing Harry, staring at him as they made their way inside the house. Theo and Hermione said a quick Goodnight to their friends before going to bed together.

Blaise kept shooting looks at Ron as they walked upstairs, though the red head was oblivious and retreated to his room with a hasty "G'night." Potter followed, saying his own farewell to Malfoy. That left the two Slytherins in the hallway, quietly staring at each other. Blaise sniggered. Malfoy lifted a blonde eyebrow.

"What are you up to now, Blaise?"

Blaise only smirked. "I think I found myself a new hobby."

Malfoy smiled a toothy grin. "Oh really? Anything to do with a certain redhead?"

The dark Slytherin only grinned wider. "Maybe. And you? Any plans for Potter?"

The blonde merely shrugged and turned back to his room. Blaise chuckled, and went to his room for the night.

Tomorrow, both Slytherins thought. Tomorrow he'd put his plan into action. 

* * *

NOTE: If any of you have read this story on the aff website, then you might've noticed I changed it a bit.

Hope you like! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING**: Explicit sex in this chapter at the end. It contains Ron/Blaise. If you don't like this pairing, don't read. I only put this in because I will most likely not have such a violent sex scene with Harry/Draco and I just needed to get it out. (plus, I was in the mood for writing sex and I thought it was too early for Harry and Draco) Also, think of it as a preview for upcoming sex scenes with Harry/Draco :) Hope you enjoy!

***

"So, where are we going again?" Malfoy asked for the fourth time that morning. Harry rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breath. "What was that Potter? You admit you're an annoying git? Well, I'm pleased to hear your acceptance on the matter."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, shut up Malfoy!" Harry cried, getting sick of Malfoy's mouth.

The blonde smirked. "Oh, have I hit a nerve, Potty? I'm terribly sorry that you are still in denial. Perhaps I should send you to counseling. And don't worry about the bill, I'll just pay for it. Merlin knows you barely have enough money to even buy yourself some manageable clothing."

Harry twirled around to face the blonde, growled, and lunged.

Blaise and Ron ignored the wrestling duo as they continued to walk with Hermione and Theo along the beach. Theo had suggested getting out of the house and going somewhere more public. It would help them not fight as much and maybe help them take time apart from each other, he said. It would also serve as a relaxing activity for them, since they were on their summer vacation.

But as four pairs of eyes landed on the scene of Harry and Draco wrestling, they began to doubt that they could ever find any peace.

"Honestly you two," Hermione scolded as she walked past them. "You guys fight like a couple of immature, young siblings."

Everyone snickered.

But Harry ignored them and continued his objective in getting as much sand in Malfoy's blonde hair as possible. Malfoy scowled as he striked Harry in the stomach, who groaned and fell over. Malfoy quickly tried to scramble away, but Harry grabbed his ankle and he fell down again. "Gerroff, Potter! Seriously, my hair is at stake here!"

Harry laughed. "You care too much about your hair, Malfoy, and not enough on your defense!" And he leapt again.

Inoring the two boys behind him, Blaise decided to finally make his move on the red head. He quickly sided up next to Ron and grinned at him. "Hey Weasley."

Ron blushed, suddenly remembering his talk to Harry from the day before. "H-Hey," he replied back, suddenly nervous.

Blaise's smile grew. He loved making others blush and squirm. It didn't take much to have that affect on Weasley, it seemed. "Take a load of those two, huh?" he said, pointing back at the wrestling duo. Ron let out a nervous laugh, horrified that it sounded more like a strangled bark. He coughed.

"Y-Yeah, those two..." He trailed off, and almost smacked himself in the head. What was he doing? He managed to be perfectly calm before with Zabini. Why was he acting so stupid all of a sudden? "They almost act like some old married couple, huh? All of that bickering..." He laughed. "Gets kinda old after awhile though."

Blaise nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, but can you imagine that? Draco and Potter, years from now, old and married and bickering."

Ron paused, scrunching up his nose a bit at the thought. Blaise saw him, and rolled his eyes. "What, are you still a homophobe? Even after that little kiss with Potter?"

Ron blushed. "What? No. I mean, the kiss wasn't all that. Harry's my best friend. That's all. But..." he took a deep breath. "I'm sorry about what I said about gays and all. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry if I offended you or Malfoy."

Blaise looked at him, surprised. "Oh, really now. Is the great Weasley King apologizing to two Slytherins? If Malfoy wasn't so busy, I'd say he'd faint from shock."

If it was even possible, Ron blushed more. "Shut up, Zabini. I could take that apology back, you know."

Blaise chuckled. "No need, Ron."

Ron froze. "Did...Did you just call me by my first name?"

A dark eyebrow rose. "Well, it's your name, isn't it? Do you have a problem with me calling you that?"

"N-No, it's just...it's the first time I've heard it come from you." And I really liked it, he decided not to add. Blaise smiled.

"Yeah, well, it won't be the last time." Ron sighed inwardly, grateful. Then he remembered something.

"Zabini? Are you still with Malfoy?"

Blaise looked at him. "No. Not anymore. We used to be together at Hogwarts, but not since then. I don't even think Drake has been with anybody since." The conversation continued like that for awhile, and Ron grew more comfortable. He seemed to like Blaise more, especially when he wasn't acting like a total git.

Maybe there was a chance for him after all.

Meanwhile...

"That's it, Potter. One more push and I call off our agreement, and then I'll show you what a real punch is like."

Harry rolled his eyes, chuckling, but quickly stood up, brushing sand off from his hair. "Yeah, fine, whatever. You're such a prissy, Malfoy."

Said prissy boy glared at him. "I am not. Take that back."

"Sure, sure. As soon as you stop calling me Golden Boy."

"Fine. Then from now on, you're name is Bronze Boy. Fits you better anyways."

Harry tackled him again.

"Oh stop it already, you two!" Hermione yelled from a few feet away. "We're here, so stop acting like children and grow up."

Draco looked up when Granger said 'we're here.' He had honestly wondered where they were going. The other times when his friends had told him of their destination, Draco had blocked out their voices. But it hadn't been his fault. It was Potter's...arse. The blonde felt a thrill go up his spine as he recalled how tight those green trunks had fit those delicious looking globes.

The same delicious looking globes that were currently staring at him right in the face right about now.

Oh sweet temptation...

"Malfoy, stop checking out my arse and get up already. Everyone's going on without us," Harry said, hovering above him, an eyebrow perked up. Malfoy felt himself blush, but hid it quickly as he straightened up.

"Yeah right, Potter," he retorted, snorting. "As if I would waste time looking at something so hideous."

Harry stared as Malfoy walked away, in disbelief and slightly hurt. Well, he thought with a huff. There was no need to be rude. Although, he couldn't become too mad at Malfoy. Not when his own arse was winking at him from beneath his black trunks.

Harry shifted his shorts a bit and followed the blonde.

***

They had arrived at a beach. A very public, Muggle beach, Draco thought to himself as he looked around. But not too crowded. Tanned bodies surrounded him everywhere, and Draco was not self conscious one bit as he displayed himself along with them.

A sexy, suntanned blonde with very impressing biceps strolled next to him, winking devilishly as he passed. And Draco grinned. Oh, he was liking this place alright.

The group, after a bit of searching, found one isolated spot near the waves. Draco laid out a soft blanket that he could suntan on while Ron and Blaise took off to find some ice cream and maybe some drinks. Theo and Hermione found a Frisbee to throw to each other, and Harry joined them.

Draco sighed as he lay down, the warm sunlight kissing his baby soft skin. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Harry move while he caught and threw the Frisbee. Draco wasn't really sure what the point of their game was, but he decided to be nice and stay quiet. After about a little over an hour of just relaxing and having fun a soft thud sounded beside him, and he opened a lazy eye to see the Frisbee disk sitting on the sand next to his head.

"Hey Malfoy, toss it back!" Harry cried from where he stood with Theo and Hermione in the water. Draco grunted, but made no movement towards the Frisbee. Why should he? His reason for going on this trip was to relax (sort of), not to play with flying red disks. Besides, Potter was going to come over and get it anyway.

Sure enough, he opened his eyes again when he felt a shadow fall over him. He looked up into an emerald gaze. "You're such an arse, Malfoy," Harry sighed as he bent to pick up the Frisbee. Malfoy was about to retort with something white suddenly slammed into Harry's back. The Gryffindor almost yelped in shock, but when he turned around to face the offender, he saw a white ball instead.

"Hey!" a girly voice sounded behind them, and Draco and Harry turned to see a red head girl approaching, her long hair sweeping in the air behind her. A bright smile lit her face when she saw Harry, and she began swaying her hips as she came closer to them. Draco almost growled. "Sorry about that," she said with her American accent, out of breath from her run toward them. She smiled. "We were just playing Volleyball, and I guess my friend hit the ball a bit too hard. I'm sorry if I accidentally hit you or your friend here." She glanced down at Draco, winking at him. Her grin grew as her beady, brown eyes swept over his naked torso.

Normally Draco would have felt flattered that someone's eyes were appraising him, but something green and angry in his gut roared in protest. This girl just wanted his Harry! His thoughts screamed.

But Harry, being the oblivious Gryffindor he was, sheepishly grinned, bending to get the Volleyball behind him. He handed it to her. "It was alright," he reassured her. "It didn't hurt too hard, at least."

She suddenly beamed. "Oh my goodness, you have a British accent! I've never been to Europe before. Your voice is so beautiful!"

Harry blushed a bit, making Draco inwardly growl. "Oh, uh, thanks."

"Is it nice there? I bet it is, especially if all the guys there are hunks like you." She giggled. "My name is Janet, by the way," she said, sticking out her hand.

"Harry," he replied. "Nice to meet you." He shook hands with her, and Draco quickly noticed how Janet's hand seemed to hold just a bit too long on his.

Janet grinned her flirtatious grin again when they pulled away. "So Harry, would you like to play with us?"

Harry's grin faltered a bit and his eyes furrowed. "Oh, erm..."

"Have you played Volleyball before?" Janet asked him.

He shrugged. "A bit, I guess. When I was younger."

"Great!" Janet's grin widened. "Come play with us. Your friend is welcome too," she added, glancing down at Draco.

Draco glared at her. "No, thank you."

But Janet's eyes gleamed with interest. "Oooh! British accent too, huh? Man, I really should go to Europe." She glanced at Harry when she said this, her eyes roving slowly over his entire body. "You two should really play with us," she continued, and then pointed over to a group of teenagers standing around a Volleyball net. "My friends and I are playing over there. Just join us if you change your mind and want to play." With one last wink, Janet hurried off.

Draco watched her go before turning his head to glare at Harry. "You're not really going to go play with them, are you Potter?" Harry shrugged. "That girl was practically fawning all over you!"

Harry's eyebrows rose. "She was? Oh, I didn't really notice."

Draco's eyes rolled. Of course not, he thought to himself. Then he noticed that Hermione and the rest of the group was walking toward them. "Who was that girl, Harry?" Ron asked, carrying an ice cream cone while he licked at it. Blaise was staring at him intently, licking his lips as he eyed the red head's mouth. But said red head didn't seem to notice.

"Her name was Janet," Harry answered them, staring off into the direction of the teenagers playing volleyball. "She wanted me to play Volleyball with them."

"Ooh!" Hermione beamed. "I want to play Volleyball. Let's play, Harry!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the group of teenagers. The rest of them followed and Draco growled, having no choice but to join them.

"What is this game?" he growled out. Hermione looked at him.

"Oh right, only me and Harry know how to play this. It's a Muggle game called Volleyball. Just watch us and you'll see."

They approached the Americans, who quickly looked up when they saw them. Janet beamed and hurried over to introduce her friends. "Hi Harry, these are my friends, Alex, Jay, John, Kayla, Nicki and Sara. Guys, this is the boy who saved our ball," she said, giggling.

Harry smiled and introduced his friends too. "We were wondering if you could use two extra players," he said, motioning to himself and Hermione.

"'Course not," Janet replied, and pulled them both over to her side. It was four against five. Janet looked over at Harry. "Do you know how to serve?" Harry nodded. "Okay, let's start."

Draco watched as Harry walked over to a far corner away from the players, holding the white ball in his hand. He waited a few minutes before suddenly throwing the white ball in the air. His right hand swung, and SMACK! The ball went flying over the net, where one of the boys on that team quickly dived and hit it back over. They went back and forth several times, Harry being the server every few minutes when the white ball would hit the ground.

But Draco didn't keep up with score, part of the reason being because he had no idea how to keep score. The other reason was because of Harry. His tanned, very, _very _powerfully built body seemed to ooze with sexiness with every glistening sweat drop that trickled down his skin. Draco almost wanted to be one particular sweat drop that had managed to seep past the waistband of Harry's trunks near his pelvis. He groaned inwardly, having to shift his trunks a bit as he watched. His breathing grew labored the more he watched Harry's muscles shift in very compromising positions every time he jumped up to hit the ball.

Thank Merlin that Harry had joined Quidditch, was one of Draco's passing thoughts as he eyes seemed to glue to Harry's gorgeous body.

And then Theo had to ruin it all.

As Harry and Hermione's team whooped another victory for their team, one of the American guys had grown bold and grabbed Hermione in a tight hug. While the hug was innocent enough (cough), Theo had noticed that the boy's hands had strayed just a bit too far and was now grabbing Hermione's curved arse.

Theo growled. "Alright! Game's finished!" He stalked forward and grabbed a shocked Hermione to pull her away from the boy's grasp. Theo glared at him, his eyes growing dark with untamed anger. The teenager nearly pissed his shorts.

Theo and Hermione walked away from them and passed Ron, Blaise and Draco. "We're leaving," was all Theo announced before he began packing up their stuff. While Draco had no problem with that idea, since he had noticed that Harry had gotten a few suggestive looks from the girls as well (along with a few guys), he was still upset that he couldn't watch more of Harry play. He glanced behind him to see Harry giving Janet one last shy grin before leaving her and hurrying towards Draco.

The brunette grinned at him. "Hey," he said, swiping a hand through his sweat soaked locks as they followed the group. Draco gulped, loving the way Harry's hair plastered against his skin like that. "Ready to get back?" he asked. Not trusting his voice, Draco merely nodded. Harry looked at him curiously for a minute before shrugging in dismissal and looking away.

The group soon left the beach after that, with Theo holding Hermione rather protectively against him, who didn't seem to mind at all. Beside them was Blaise, who was walking rather close to Ron, Draco noticed. But Ron was either oblivious or encouraging it, because he made no move to get away whatsoever. In fact, Draco would have bet the entire vault of his inheritance that the Weasel was actually moving closer.

Draco sighed. It seemed as if everyone but he and Harry were already matched together, and knew it. He stole a glance at the Boy-Who-Lived. All day he had been watching him, which hadn't been any different than any other day at Hogwarts. Draco could admit that he had found Potter a little attractive when they had gone to school, but not too much for it to develop into some kind of school girl crush. No, it hadn't been like that at all.

But now it was. He could now admit that Harry had grown into a very fine specimen in the last year. He had always suggested for Harry to get rid of those glasses, and now that he had, his piercing green eyes made him look so much more hotter.

Draco frowned. Was he feeling something for Potter? he wondered. He could admit that Potter was very attractive, if not downright unbelievably sexy. But could that develop into something more? And if it could, did he want that? Did he want to fall for him? He looked at Potter again as they approached closer to their summer home.

Yes. Yes, he believed he could. He didn't know what he felt for the green eyed Golden Boy, but whatever it was must have meant something. And Draco was foolish if he ever decided to pass that up. 

*** (Sex Scene begins here. Don't like, don't read)

"Hey guys," Ron said, standing up from the leather couch. All eyes in the living room looked at him. "I'm getting a little tired. I think I'm going to head up and go to bed now."

Harry grinned from where he sat on the sofa next to Malfoy. "Okay, mate. Goodnight." A loud chorus of goodnight soon followed, and Ron retreated upstairs.

He yawned as he began to head down the hallway, passing Malfoy's room. Then Blaise's. He was close to his bedroom with Harry when he felt something move behind him. He froze, his hand hovering near his door knob. With a soft gulp, he turned around to see who was following him.

A hand shot from behind his head and covered his mouth, muffling his scream. "Shhh," the person behind him said softly. Ron's eyes widened, knowing that voice and puzzled to why he would be sneaking up on Ron like that.

His thoughts came to a halt when he was suddenly being dragged from his room and towards another farther down the hallway. Ron struggled, not really putting up a fight, but still feeling as if needed to. The door to the room closed and Ron felt himself being pushed up against the wall. The person let him go and stepped back, grinning at the flushed red head in front of him.

Ron panted, from both initial shock and from his little struggle. "Blaise? What on earth are you doing?"

The Slytherin shrugged, his leer never disappearing. "Do you remember what I promised you?"

A heavy blush formed Ron's cheeks, and he paused for a moment. Then, "Yes." It was barely a whisper.

"And do you trust in me to fulfill that promise?"

Hesitation.

"Yes."

Blaise grinned and, never taking his eyes away from Ron's, held up a hand against his face to stroke against his soft cheek. He bent over and leaned into his ear, kissing the earlobe softly before taking the soft piece of flesh into his mouth. Ron moaned. Blaise smiled. "I told you how I felt about you Ron," he whispered, his voice husky with feral desire. He flicked his tongue against the soft lobe. "I wasn't lying earlier when I said that you're one gorgeous bloke."

He trailed his lips against Ron's cheekbone, kissing the skin and sucking at a few spots before resting his lips at a corner near Ron's. He breathed deeply. "Merlin, when I saw you wearing those fucking sexy shorts of yours, Ron..." He paused to run his tongue downwards to thrust it against a spot on Ron's neck. Ron jumped, moaning loudly. Blaise chuckled. "Merlin, I almost jumped you right then and there." He paused to kiss Ron's chin. "I've never been harder for anyone in my life," he whispered. As if to prove a point, he thrusted his hips against Ron's, both boys moaning at the contact.

Blaise pulled his lips away for a moment, breathing harshly as he tried to remain in control. He took a deep breath before licking the skin along Ron's jawbone. "I promised that I'd make you feel beautiful, Ron," he started, thrusting his hips again. "And I intend to do so tonight." His hands roamed toward Ron's sides, teasing the pieces of skin that was revealed underneath the hem of his shirt. As his hands were busy driving Ron crazy, he moved his lips to behind his ear against a hollow spot. He sucked the skin lightly, nipping at it and then running his tongue softly to soothe the sting. Ron groaned again.

"Blaise...s-silencing ch-charm..." he panted, finally finding his voice. He wrapped his arms around Blaise's neck, pulling him closer and thrusting his hard cock against his. Ron opened his eyes, meeting chocolate as they bore into his. "Blaise..." he whispered against the boy's lips. Dizzy with flushed cheeks, Ron suddenly grinned. He licked his lips, watching in satisfaction as Blaise's gaze locked into his lips. He leaned in, whispering softly into Blaise's ear, the air tickling his skin. "Kiss me."

And so the brunette did. It was a soft kiss; a chaste one. Still, it was good. Very good. But soon the kiss had grown wild. Lips parted and tongues began to battle. Ron groaned into Blaise's mouth, and the other boy swallowed it. Blaise wanted to satisfy the red head the best way he could. He couldn't understand his feelings for the boy, but ever since he saw Ron kiss Harry behind the rocks, that's all he could think of. He wanted nothing more than to make Ron his. He had to.

"Ron," he groaned deeply as Ron began to suck on Blaise's neck, which seemed to be his weak spot. He moaned, pulling the boy's head closer as Ron's sucking grew stronger, and thrust his hips wildly into his. He could feel the boy's tongue swirling against his skin and the blood rush to the surface. There was going to be a huge hickey on his neck the next day and Blaise vaguely wondered what Draco would think.

One hard jab from Ron's cock made every thought of Draco and any other person fly right out of his thoughts.

After awhile of letting Ron suck his neck, Blaise decided to take a bit of control. He pulled away from Ron, pleased to hear the boy whimper from the loss, and began backing up towards his bed. It was a four poster, just like Ron's, but the sheets were navy blue with light blue hangings. Blaise pushed gently at Ron's shoulders and the boy fell in the middle of the sheets.

Blaise nearly came at the sight. "I knew you'd look perfect on those sheets," he gasped, touching his cock lightly against the material of his jeans.

Panting, Ron tilted his head, curious. "Why?" he breathed. Blaise grinned.

"Your eyes," was all he said. And then he pounced.

Clothes were soon removed and a silencing spell as well as a locking spell on the door were placed. Ron and Blaise both groaned as their naked cocks touched each others for the first time, and they grinded against one another in a heated fashion.

Ron moaned, writhing underneath him such intense pleasure as wet flesh slapped against wet flesh. "Blaise..." he moaned, shoving his hips harder and harder into Blaise's. "Oh Merlin...oh...so good..." The man above him groaned, his arse muscles clenching with every thrust. The bed slightly creaked at such force and the head board thumped hard against the wall.

"Ron..." Blaise moaned, taking in the sight of the light skinned boy and his hairless chest. The boy was beautiful, with his flushed red cheeks and messy fiery colored hair. The boy was lean and skinny, with just enough muscle from Quidditch to make him look frail but still manly. Moaning as he watched Ron thrash his head from side to side with pleasure made his cock began to burn and he regretfully had to slow down. He didn't want to come to early. He at least wanted a chance to be inside the beautiful boy first. "Ron, what do you want?" he asked, desperately wanting to hear the words come from his mouth.

Ron moaned, thrusting his hips faster even though there was no contact from Blaise. He practically was humping the air as he spoke. "I...I never thought..."

"What Ron?"

"I never knew being w-with a guy would feel...oh Merlin! Oh so good!"

Blaise moaned, closing his eyes for a moment as their cocks brushed against each others. "What do you...uhhh...want me...to do, Ron...?" he panted

Ron bit his lip as a wave of pleasure suddenly raced up his spine. "I, oh fuck I..." Ron forced himself to open his eyes, his shimmering dark blue eyes almost too intense for Blaise as he spoke. Blaise bit his lip from the blazing look. "I w-want you, Blaise. I want... Uhh! I want you to fuck me, Blaise," he gasped, rolling his hips into the hard flesh above him. "Fuck me good, uhh!" Another hard jab. "Blaise, fuck me."

Blaise nearly cried with bliss.

That's all he wanted to hear. He grabbed his wand, muttered a quick lubricating spell -which he made sure to use plenty of- and began to thrust his fingers inside the wanting body beneath him. He didn't bother wooing the boy or making sweet love to him like he wanted to. Oh no. They were far beyond that already. Perhaps at a later time when their cocks weren't so fucking hard as rock.

Ron's eyes flew open as an index finger was pushed into him. "Oh fuck!" he screamed, thrashing under the pressure. Blaise moaned, pumping his finger harder.

"Oh yes, baby... Oh yeah...fuck, take it like that..." He moaned as he inserted another finger. Ron moaned along with him, partly in pain but mostly in pleasure. Oh Merlin, this was so much better than when he had done it with Seamus. Even if he had been lucid, nothing could have ever compared to this.

"More, Blaise! Merlin, I need you!"

Blaise began to scissor his fingers once he got three inside. A short time later, thinking Ron was fully stretched, he wasted absolutely no time in oiling his cock up. He was so hard and aching to cum that even his own touch made him shiver with need.

He lined himself up with Ron's waiting hole, met the blue eyes that told him that he was ready, and thrust into the tight, wet heat. There was a pain. Of course there was. But pleasure quickly overpowered it, and Ron felt nothing but pure bliss. "Oh fuck yes!" Ron screamed, quickly pushing back against Blaise's cock. Merlin, he had never felt so full.

"Fuck Ron...so tight!" He didn't bother waiting for Ron to adjust, since the wanton boy was already thrusting back against him with fervor. He quickly fixed his legs into a comfortable position, and then pounded away.

"FUCK!" Ron whined as the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin filled the room. Blaise groaned with each thrust, pounding harder and harder into the boy below him. His hands clenched tight onto Ron's hips, the boy's legs wrapped around his torso so that his ankles were right behind his neck. He pulled his legs closer to him so that Blaise's chest was rubbing against his, their beaded nipples practically kissing. Sweat dripped off his skin and landed on Ron's weeping cock, the glistening head pouring onto the bed sheets.

Ron moaned loudly. "Faster Blaise! Harder!" He screamed as Blaise shifted a bit and hit the perfect spot inside him. "Right there! Yes!" Blaise smirked.

Oh, sweet, lovely prostate.

After what felt like a few seconds, Ron began to feel the hot fire in his stomach pulse deeper towards his groin.

"Oh Merlin, Blaise...I'm...!" he tried to say. Blaise's loud pants joined his. He knew Ron was close. So was he.

"Come, Ron!" he yelled, his deep voice echoing off the walls. "Oh fuck yes! Come!" He pounded harder into the boy, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise, which they mostly likely would.

Ron squeezed his eyes shut, and with one last thrust from Blaise, began to shoot off like a rocket.

Blaise couldn't believe Ron could get any tighter before, but as his arse muscles clenched hard, Blaise lost control and after a few seconds came with him. Both boys moaned loudly as they rocked against each other, their movements uncontrolled and wild.

Ron collapsed, Blaise soon following after. They panted deeply for a few seconds, both breathing in the heavy musk of each others' scent. But soon their come grew cold and Ron was reminded by the sounds outside the room that they weren't alone. Harry would be going to bed soon, and he did not want his friend, nor Malfoy, to find out that he had been in Blaise's bed for the last hour.

He groaned and sat up to face Blaise, who had slipped out of him and lay sprawled on the bed. His eyes were open as he faced Ron, his breathing was labored. Ron grinned at him, giving him a soft peck on the cheek before grabbing his wand and doing a cleaning charm on both of them. Then he stood up and began to redress, wincing at a bit of pain in his sore arse. Blaise watched him, smiling softly. He was surprised to feel sad to see Ron go, but he knew he couldn't stop it. He couldn't risk Draco knowing, at least not now, that he had just had sex with the Gryffindor. A gorgeous, wonderful Gryffindor.

Once Ron was dressed, he turned and gave Blaise a small smile. "See you later?" he said, the hope radiating from his voice.

Blaise nodded, grinning. "Yeah. Definitely." Ron grinned too, and slipped out of the room.

That's when Blaise began to frown and his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes as he pondered.

Shit, he thought. I've got it bad. 

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please review! It makes me happy :)


	5. Chapter 5

The sunlight streamed through the parted curtains, shining directly into Ron's face as the red head began to wake up. His eyelids fluttered open and he muffled a yawn behind his hand as he sat up on the bed to stretch properly, wincing when he felt a sudden pain in his backside. Then he remembered last night, and a broad grin stretched onto his face.

"Blaise," he breathed, closing his eyes in bliss as he momentarily played the scene of last night over and over again in is mind. When he opened his eyes, his stomach suddenly roared in hunger and he chuckled. He decided to take a quick shower before hurrying downstairs for breakfast. He was starving.

Downstairs, Harry cracked an egg onto the edge of a black pan and let the yoke fall, then he hurried over to another counter and began making coffee. Just he had placed an empty plate onto the table, Ron walked into the kitchen, limping slightly. Harry smiled slightly at his friend, noticing how bow-legged he walked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Morning, Ron."

Ron gave him a tired smile. "Hey Harry. Watcha makin'?" he yawned, sitting down at the table.

Harry observed the red head's exhaustion. He knew his friend was tired in the mornings, but not this tired. And it was already noon time. "I'm making eggs," he replied. "Do you want some?" Ron vaguely nodded to the question and Harry instantly noticed the glazed, faraway look in his friend's eyes. He frowned a bit. "Hey Ron?"

"Hmm?" was the distant reply.

"What happened last night?"

Ron jumped so high that he could feel the bones in his back crack loose. He winced. "What do you mean, mate?" he asked, hesitant. "Nothing happened last night."

Harry's eyebrows rose higher. "Oh really? Then why are you so tired?"

Ron quickly fumbled for an excuse. "Oh well...I couldn't, um sleep well. Kept waking up."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Harry looked at him and it began to unnerve Ron. "What?"

The brunette shrugged his shoulders and went back to cooking the eggs. "Nothing. Just thinking that when I went to the loo this morning, Blaise looked a bit tired too this morning. I thought that you two had both gone to bed early."

A red flush came over Ron's face and he gulped audibly. "O-Oh, really? Well, I guess he was, um, tired last night too." He looked around, trying to avoid Harry's eyes in fear that his secret would be found out. But Harry merely went back to finishing Ron's breakfast. He laid out a plate in front of Ron and deposited the eggs onto it. "Um, thanks mate," he mumbled.

"No problem. Though I expect Malfoy and Blaise will come to breakfast soon. Hermione had come downstairs a few minutes before you and told me that her and Theo would be exploring outside, so they won't be joining us for breakfast." He paused, thinking. "Malfoy had told me that he likes his eggs sunny-side up. But Blaise I'm not too sure about." He glanced at the red head. "Do you know what he likes to eat for breakfast?"

Ron gulped, still blushing. "Um, I dunno..."

"Should I ask him? Or should I wait until he comes downstairs? No, that wouldn't do. Ron, could you go up and—?"

"I shagged him alright!"

Harry stilled, his hand hovering over the pan where he had just broken an egg. He stayed that way for a moment before he finally jerked into motion. His eyes were wide as he turned around, and he found the red head blushing harder than ever all the way into the roots of his hair.

"What?" Harry choked out.

Ron sighed nervously. "I said, I shagged him," Ron said, apprehensive of his friend's reaction..

Harry frowned, still trying to recover from the surprise of Ron's sudden outburst. He tried to clear his dry throat. "Oh, so you, er...with Zabini...?"

Ron hesitated, then nodded. "Um, yes I did."

Harry frowned deeper and felt his legs turn into jelly as he nearly collapsed against the counter next to the pan full of eggs. He paid the food no mind as he gazed back at Ron, his stare blank and unreadable. Ron became anxious as he looked at Harry for a reaction, but none came and he soon grew concerned for his friend.

"Mate...?"

Harry realized that he had better say something quick. He wasn't sure why he was so shocked at Ron's blunt confession, only that it caught him off guard. He knew that he wasn't upset at Ron, like the red head might think he was. No, why should he be upset at his friend? Blaise had proved that he was a nice guy over the last few days, not to mention his behavior during the war when he had helped Harry a bit during an encounter with a few Death Eaters. And no, he wasn't upset that his friend had had sex with the Slytherin last night. He knew at the beach that Zabini had been flirting with the red head.

No, he wasn't upset at all.

Well, he was, but not at anybody but himself.

Am I the only remaining person who hasn't been with anyone in this house? he thought bitterly. Am I the only one that hasn't gotten laid yet? Then cursed himself for thinking that. So what if I'm the only virgin in this house? he thought. It's not like I want a relationship soon anyway. Then he frowned. Yes he did, he realized. He was already nineteen for Merlin's sake with no girlfriend.

Or boyfriend, he remembered, thinking of his kiss with Ron the other day. And, to make it worse, couples surrounded him everywhere these days. Harry seemed to be the only single person...

Ugh! He mentally shouted, and rubbed his temples with his hands. Merlin, it was too early in the morning for this!

"Mate?"

Harry started, and cursed himself for forgetting where he was and that his friend was still sitting at the table, wearing a forlorn expression on his face. He sighed, banishing his chaotic thoughts into the back of his mind. "Listen, Ron, I'm happy for you. Just listen," he added quickly, seeing Ron's attempt to interrupt. "I'm not too happy being the only single person out of the three of us now..." He smirked and Ron smiled a bit. "But I'm glad that you finally were able to tell Blaise your feelings, and I'm glad that they're returned. I mean, granted I should be more upset, or feel something other than strangely calm, but I mean...I was expecting this. You had told me the other night during the game that you had fancied Blaise a bit, and knowing you I didn't really think that you were going to give up on him so quickly.

"And besides," he added with an impish smirk. "I bet you thought that the sex would be great." He didn't think it was possible, but Ron's face was probably more red than his own hair.

"Harry!"

Said boy burst into laughter and had to clench his sides from bending over. Soon, even Ron had to join in on the laughter, from both relief of his friend's acceptance as well as the ridiculousness of the situation. Both boys laughed so hard that tears began to run down each other's cheeks, but the boys paid no heed. They were laughing too much.

And this is the scene of which Draco and Blaise soon stumbled upon. Both Slytherins raised their eyebrows to each other and then looked back at the red faced Gryffindors, both wearing amused expressions. "And what do you two Gryffindors find so funny so early in the morning?" drawled Draco.

Instantly Ron stopped laughing when he noticed Blaise standing in the doorway and blushed, which only made Harry want to laugh harder. Blaise smirked when he saw Ron throw a glare in his best friend's direction, and he instantly understood the situation. His smirk grew. "Oh Ron," he said, speaking loud so as to be heard over Harry's laughter. "Will you please see me for a short moment outside in the gardens? Privately," he added with a quirk of the lips. Then he sashayed his hips outside the back door, sending a covert grin towards Ron as he disappeared outside.

Ron would be a fool to pass up such a request and once Harry stopped laughing enough to realize his surroundings, he looked up to see that only Malfoy remained in the room. He rose an eyebrow at Malfoy and straighten, clearing his throat so he could talk correctly.

"Where'd everybody go?" he asked.

Malfoy almost giggled at the adorable mixed expression of confusion and happiness on Harry's face. The fact that the boy's face was also flushed pink with laughter didn't help either. But Malfoys didn't giggle, and Draco was damned if they started now.

"Blaise invited Weasley out into the gardens with him. And Theo and Granger are outside exploring the woods." He smiled softly. "Guess that leaves only us two then."

Harry blushed, but thankfully, it went unnoticed since his face was already flushed. He turned back to the eggs behind him and his eyes went wide with shock at the burnt food inside the pan. "Oh shit!" he cried and dumped the food into the nearest rubbish bin before he rinsed the pan with water in the sink. He sighed briefly with frustration before he turned back to Malfoy, whose eyebrows were quirked up in a very familiar fashion of amusement. Harry blushed again.

"Um, scrambled or sunny-side up?" he asked, though there was really no need since he already knew, but it was polite.

"Sunny-side up with toast," Malfoy responded, watching as Harry turned to prepare his breakfast. His eyes roamed over the brunette's body, scrutinizing the boy as he worked. He felt himself grow hot as the boy stooped low to retrieve the egg carton from the refrigerator, and Harry's dark blue jeans tightened over the boys arse cheeks, leaving nothing else to the imagination.

Draco gulped inaudibly. Thank Merlin Potter decided not to wear robes this morning. That arse was amazing! he thought. He almost pounced onto the boy right at that moment, but somehow he was able to find the strength to hold himself back.

"So Potter," he began, seeing Harry turn slightly to look at him. "What are we doing for the rest of the day?"

Harry frowned. "Well, I'm not really sure. Why so interested? I thought you'd rather spend this free time alone by yourself."

Draco shrugged. "Well, Blaise is most likely snogging Weasley out in the gardens right about now. And Theo is probably doing the same to Granger." He paused to smirk. "Not that I suggest we do the same, mind you. It would result into a right disaster, don't you think so?" Harry blushed, mentally frowning and almost kicking himself for getting his hopes up. "And well, I've heard all sorts of stories on how you're very entertaining. So, amuse me, Potter," he said, leering.

Harry almost froze. Was...Was Malfoy actually flirting with him? He inwardly shook his head. No. No way, that would never happen in a million years, he thought to himself. This was Malfoy, son of Death Eater Lucius Malfoy and most popular for being Harry's Number One rival, besides Voldermort that is.

"Um, well..."

"Are the eggs done?" Malfoy interrupted, glancing at the pan of food behind Harry.

"Oh," Harry muttered, turning quickly back to Malfoy's breakfast. He retrieved a clean plate and dumped the egg onto it, then handed it to Malfoy. He cleaned up his cooking area and then settled down into a chair in front of the blonde haired man. "Well, I'm not sure where you got the idea that I'm very entertaining, because I don't think I am," he said, chuckling a bit. Malfoy smirked. "But I'm sure we can find something to do in this house. We're alone after all."

Indeed, Malfoy thought. "Well, how about we play a game for ourselves, then?" He grabbed a forkful of his eggs and ate.

Harry frowned a bit, his eyes studiously focused on Malfoy's lips as he flicked his pink tongue out to clean his fork. Harry felt his face grow hot. "Um, er, what kind of game?" he asked, vaguely remembering Malfoy's question. Malfoy grinned.

"It's an innocent game of course. And it's only twenty or so questions..."

Harry's head snapped up, and his eyes narrowed. "You want to ask me questions, Malfoy?"

Malfoy nodded, still eating. "It'll be amusing, you'll see, Potter. Besides, it can be a chance for us two to catch up a bit. Merlin knows that we've never done that before."

Harry looked at him as he ate, and nodded hesitantly. Malfoy was right. He really did know nothing about Malfoy. All he knew was that his father was currently is Azkaban and that his mother lived in the Manor with Draco. Everything else he said about him was just him assuming. Maybe this would be a chance to really see what he's really like, Harry thought. It might even tell me if he has the Dark Mark. At his trial, Harry hadn't been able to see his arm and he hadn't had the chance to ask the Minister about it either.

He was a bit hesitant to answer any questions that Malfoy would ask, but he didn't want to seem like a coward to Malfoy. He was an adult now with his own life, no matter how boring it was. He didn't want for Draco to believe that he had lowered his principles after just a year.

He raised his chin and stared back at Malfoy, whose plate was now clean. "Okay, you're on."

Malfoy smirked. "Glad you agree, Potter, although I wouldn't have if I were you without knowing the...necessities to this game."

Harry frowned. "Necessities...?" He paused, and then his eyes grew round. "You're going to use...!"

"Veritaserum, yes. The same from the other night." He paused, unsure but not showing it. "Do you agree now, Potter?" Harry frowned, feeling a bit uneasy about agreeing, but his answer still stood. He nodded. Malfoy nodded. "Good. Let's do this outside, then, shall we?" He led Harry out of the kitchen and outside in the front near the beach.

Malfoy was also glad to think ahead and not wear robes himself. It was hot outside, not too hot but warm enough to have one feel sick wearing robes. He looked at Harry, and smiled when he saw the boy fidgeting as they walked along the sand. "Relax, Potter. I won't ask harmful questions. We'll keep this game simple." He flashed a quick smile before pulling out the potion from his pocket and placing a drop of the Veritaserum onto his tongue. He pulled out the stopper and handed it to Harry who did the same then returned it to Malfoy who placed it securely back into his jeans. "This potion will last for quiet awhile," he said. "Plenty of time to do lots of catching up. So, Potter, why don't we switch to first names from now on? We both now that we aren't rivals anymore."

Harry thought about it for just a second and figured Malfoy was right. They weren't exactly friends, but the hatred between them was definitely gone now. He smiled. "Okay...Draco."

Draco nearly felt himself grow hard as Harry breathed out his name so easily. His grin widened. "Good. Now, Harry, do you have a job?"

Harry nodded his head. "I wanted to be an Auror when I left Hogwarts, so I took up that position. It wasn't what I thought it was, so I quit quickly after that. Right now, I'm currently working as a Snake Specialist in the Magical Creatures Department at the Ministry."

"Ah, so the Parseltongue helps you out there," Draco said, nodding in approval. Harry nodded. "Honestly, I never expected for you to go into that field before. Do you like it?"

"I love it. I'm the only Parselmouth that I know and I'm glad to put at least one talent that I have to good use. I thought of doing Quidditch, but I didn't want anymore fame. Despite what you think Mal-Draco, I really like the quiet life of being just a mere Snake Specialist." He turned away then to think up a question for Draco. "So what do you do now?"

Draco looked away from Harry's pink cheeks and focused in front of him. "Well, I'm involved in several charities, including the rebuilding of Hogwarts. I've also donated to St. Mungos Hospital, and I brew potions for them. Other than that, I'm not really doing much else. The Malfoy fortune is enough to last me a lifetime, and even if I wanted a job I wouldn't know where to look." He sighed. "I don't have any other talents, so there's not much that I can do. And it's not like anyone would hire me. People are still afraid these days that I'm a Death Eater, despite the fact that I was proved innocent." He paused, his eyes staring past Harry for a second before soon refocusing. "But oh well. I love brewing potions for those who need them, and if that's all I can do then I'm satisfied."

Harry's eyes were wide as Draco spoke. He hadn't really thought that the blonde would tell him so much. Even under Veritaserum, the blonde wasn't permitted to reveal everything about his life to Harry. Seeing this side of Malfoy was something Harry had never thought he'd encounter. This side was much more human, more vulnerable...much warmer. Harry inwardly smiled. He liked this side of Draco.

"So, are you single?" Malfoy asked.

Harry started to blush, but fought it down. He didn't want to answer, but the potion made him do it anyways. "Yes. Have been for quite a while."

A blonde eyebrow quirked. "Why? I would have thought that you'd be swarming with fans by now."

Harry's cheeks went pink. "Well, yeah, I was for awhile. But I didn't want to live like that. I don't want someone to like me just for my fame. That's not a good life. And when I noticed that no body would bother with me once they realized that I wasn't up to their standards, I stopped dating."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Harry nodded, and for some odd reason he had a sudden urge to say more. "I'm also gay."

Draco almost faltered in his steps, but he recovered quickly. He felt like shouting to the heavens, although he knew that that kind of behavior from him would look sort of odd. He settled for a teasing grin towards Harry. "So the birds not enough, hm?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Guess not. So what about you? Are you single?"

Draco nodded. "For the mean time, yes. Unlike you, I don't have many admirers myself, especially considering my reputation as Lucius Malfoy's son. But I did have one boyfriend last month. He didn't last long though." He chuckled softly, and Harry wondered about the inside joke.

"What was wrong with him?" he asked, ignoring the feeling of fluttering butterflies in his stomach at the thought of an unclaimed Draco.

The blonde man smirked and winked at Harry. "Not enough stamina."

Harry's face flushed beet red and his eyes went round as globes. He almost squeaked, to his absolute horror, but he managed to hold it in. His breath caught though and he was sure that Draco had heard it.

Malfoy laughed at his expression. "Merlin Potter, I was only kidding. Well, half kidding, anyway. He really couldn't keep up, poor lad."

Harry gulped, quickly turning away from Draco to stare out into the ocean waves. "U-Um, er, okay then. So, what else then?"

"What else what? Please elaborate."

He fought hard not to roll his eyes as he answered. "Well, I was wondering...why didn't you take the Dark Mark?" he asked, a bit hesitant that he may have angered Malfoy. But the man showed no signs of being insulted. He pulled up the left sleeve of his arm and stared at it, as if transfixed at the sight of his bare arm. Despite the fact that he knew that Draco had not taken the Dark Mark, Harry let out a relieved breath to see the bare, pale arm without a hint of a blemish. He looked at Draco, who was still quiet. "Why didn't you take it?" he repeated softly.

Draco sighed, and pulled both of his sleeves up. "To be given the Dark Mark, Harry, one has to kill another. My assignment was to kill Dumbledore during sixth year, do you remember that?" Harry shivered at the memory, but nodded. "Well, I never got a chance to do it, so I never took the Mark."

"I saw you that night."

Draco's eyebrows went up. "You did?" He paused. "You were the one with the second broom." It was a statement, not a question. Harry nodded. The blonde sighed. "Figured."

Harry bit his lip. "Did you want to be a Death Eater?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Draco looked at him. "Oh, yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I want to be a cold, selfish, stone hearted killer who has to take orders from an ugly snake leader? It was my dream job." He scowled a bit when Harry playfully punched his arm, but he made a small grin afterwards. In truth, Harry felt a bit happier knowing that Draco hadn't gotten the Dark Mark and that he didn't want to be a killer.

"So Harry," Draco began, smiling a bit. "Now that we've gotten a bit past the hard questions, why not ask me an easy question?"

Harry looked at him, startled. "What? Don't you want to ask me about details of the war?"

Draco frowned, eyebrows furrowed. "What? No, why would I? Unless you want to tell me about it. I fought during the war too, Harry, and I'm not too keen on hearing the details about it. Not even about Voldermort's death. I was there and I saw you kill him. That's all I need to know." He turned away to look at the sand in front of him, missing the bright grin that stretched across Harry's face.

"Okay then," Harry said, livelier now that he knew more about Draco. "So what's your favorite color?"

"Green of course," was the abrupt reply. "And I bet yours is red?"

The boy nodded. "Guilty. So what do you like to do in your spare time, besides," he added quickly, seeing Draco's mouth open. "Looking at yourself in the mirror all day."

Draco grinned at Harry's teasing. "Well, besides 'that'," he chuckled. "I like to gaze out and watch sunsets, as well as take long walks on the beach..."

"I'm serious!" laughed Harry. Draco laughed too.

"I am serious. I do like sunsets and beaches. You just didn't let me finish." He threw a teasing glare in Harry's direction and had the privilege to witness another adorable blush spread across those cheeks. "I also like to read," continued Draco. "And sometimes, if I get a chance, I like to ride my broomstick around the Manor." Then he paused and glanced down at Harry, who met his gaze curiously. Draco grinned. "Well, I also like exercising myself in the bedroom."

Harry's eyes bulged at that comment, and Draco couldn't help but burst out into a round of laughter. The brunette scowled as he ignored the blonde's laughter and he kept walking, which was a bit difficult with his "hard" problem down below. Draco's grin grew when he noticed that Harry was a bit uncomfortable now. And the brunette's eyes locked in on those pink lips of his.

Damn, he's hot when he smiles, thought Harry irritably. He should smile more. He looks gorgeous when he does. If it wasn't for the words that came out of that same mouth, I would ravage him right now.

"Oh, shut it already Malfoy," Harry retorted at the blonde next to him, who still was chuckling from the look on Harry's face.

"Oh Harry, we're back to last names already? It wasn't my fault, you know. You're just too innocent for your own good."

"I am not innocent!" Harry protested, in a not-at-all whiny voice. Draco chuckled a last time.

"You're still a virgin, Harry. I'd call that innocent."

Harry pouted and turned away, and Draco almost regretted that last comment. But he didn't. A pouting Harry was just too cute for words.

The boys walked in silence for awhile, neither of them too keen on breaking it. It was a comfortable silence as the warm, salty breeze flew through them. Harry was relaxed as his thoughts revolved all around Draco, and Draco felt the same, having his mind whirl with memories of a smiling, flushed Harry. Both boys were so caught up in their thoughts that they almost missed the blaring sound of music about a hundred yards away.

Draco glanced up and he stopped walking to glance at the building filled with colorful lights and blaring music. Within a few seconds, he recognized the building as a Bar, and thankfully not just any bar. It was a tourist bar, which meant that the Muggles would know English. Draco grinned and turned to Harry, who still stood behind him lost in his thoughts.

"Hey Harry, let's go there," he said, motioning towards the bar. Harry frowned and looked at Draco.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It'll give us a chance to rest our feet a bit before going back to the summer home."

He seemed excited and Harry had never seen Draco's gray eyes glitter with such intensity before. He gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah sure. Sounds like fun."

Draco beamed. "Great! Let's go." Then he wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder, who blushed but didn't bother to shove him off—why would he?—and the two walked forwards toward the multicolored bar.

* * *

Hope you liked! Please review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

***I thought I should put some Hermione/Theo smut here since we haven't heard much from them in awhile... :P

* * *

He gazed at her as she walked among the trees, her hand trailing against the bark, the sunlight illuminating the light brown highlights in her soft hair. He smiled softly.

How on earth could he have ended up with the most beautiful, angelic girl in the world? She was the perfect girl for him. They were opposites, not totally, but enough to almost get on each others nerves—though in the end, the make-up sex was always great.

Theo grinned a bit to himself. What Draco and Blaise saw in men, he'd never know. He was as straight as a nail and he loved it. Hermione was everything he had ever wanted. He would never search for another mate in his life. He wouldn't have to.

"Theo?" her gentle voice came from beside him. He looked down four inches below him and his eyes caught Hermione's auburn-golden colored eyes, which were currently filled with concern. He smiled softly, and turned to caress her cheek with the back of his hand.

"'Mione," he breathed as his skin touched hers. She parted her lips, eyes fluttering at the light touch. By Merlin, how his touch sent sparks down her spine, she thought in bliss. It was just a simple touch, and yet it said so much that not even words were enough to convey. Hermione looked at him, smiling gently and leant into his touch.

"Yes, Theo?" she whispered, her warm breath surrounding his face. He sighed in contentment.

"Love..." he sighed, and stepped forwards to lean his forehead against hers. "Merlin, I love you so much, Hermione."

The girl in his grasp smiled at him. "Love you too," she replied back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their breaths mingled as their faces pushed close together and every inch of their bodies fit perfectly, not even a puff of air was between them.

Theo grinned and leaned forwards, just as his girlfriend began to tilt her head sideways. Their lips touched and parted, and their tongues danced softly. Theo sighed again. This was perfect. Holding and kissing his girlfriend in his arms, the air around them clean and fresh, and the trees and the lake around them almost seeming magical. Nothing could be better than this.

Then he felt Hermione tilting her head more, her tongue began thrusting against his, and her lithe body began rocking against his hips. His head fell backwards with a groan.

"Merlin, Hermione..." he gasped, thrusting his now half hard erection against her. "Didn't...ah...know you were kinky...uhh...to do it outdoors." The bookworm in front of him grinned mischievously against his lips and began moving backwards until her back was tight against a tree. She giggled.

"Shhh, don't tell Harry or Ron," she teased, and nicked his bottom lip.

Theo's eyes flashed and he regained his dominant position as he stared down at her, pressing her hips against his and the tree. The girl moaned. He smirked. "Get ready, Hermione," he started, his voice low and husky with want. "I'm going to make you mine over and over tonight."

* * *

Draco walked inside first, soon followed by Harry, whose curious gaze swept over the bar. A mass of writhing bodies caught his attention at the far side of the building upon what looked like a dance floor. A few bystanders across the dance color were seated at small tables located near the bar. Music and fluorescent lights filled the room and a deep, low rhythmic beat pulsed within the building. The scent of alcohol, sweat, and sex emanated around the room.

Harry took his wandering eyes away from the decorations and focused on the bodies around him, and his body froze at a realization.

"Draco," he whispered, his eyes growing round. He glanced at the blonde beside him. "This isn't just a bar."

The blonde smirked, his silver lit eyes straying over the dance floor. "Oh?"

"This is a gay club."

Draco looked sideways at him, the smirk still noticeable even with the bright flashing lights above them. "Oh?"

"You knew," Harry accused. His eyes narrowed into slits.

A light eyebrow rose. "Well, I certainly didn't plan this, but you have to admit that the mere fact that it's a gay club shouldn't deter you. You're gay yourself, remember?"

Harry hissed. "So? I've only found out I'm gay in less than forty-eight hours. That doesn't mean that I want to be with any guys this soon."

The blonde's smirk grew. "But Harry, what's the fun in that? This is your chance to finally experience what it means to be a shirt lifter." Harry whipped his head around at that comment, his eyes narrowing even further. He clenched his teeth.

"What is 'that' supposed to mean?"

Draco, however, ignored Harry's tone and looked around. "Just relax and have a good time, Harry. It's a summer vacation, after all. When else are you supposed to do something like this?" Then he smiled and walked towards the bar to order them some drinks.

Harry stared at his back as he walked away and scowled at how nonchalant the Slytherin was acting. He didn't even consider Harry's feelings about the situation, or the fact that he was so nervous that he was shaking. Surrounded by so many men, gay men at that, was nerve racking. All too soon, Harry felt his Gryffindor courage flee, leaving him quivering with his tail in between his legs. Gosh, he had never felt like such a coward until now.

Harry realized that he was standing in the middle of the doorway still, so he quickly moved to let aside a few people trying to leave. He wandered over to one of the tables and sat down, careful to keep his eyes glued to the table and away from the sight of a nearby gay couple rocking against each other.

Soon enough, Draco dropped into the seat in front of him and landed two mugs of beer onto the table. Draco grabbed his and took a drink, then waited until Harry's finished his before continuing with his questions from earlier.

"So Harry," he began. "See anyone you like?"

Harry was glad that he had gulped down his drink before Draco had started the question, otherwise he would have made quite a mess of both of them. He grew nervous and glanced around. "W-Well..."

"So you do," Draco said, feeling a twinge of jealousy in his chest. "Who?"

You, he wanted to reply. But instead, he just replied with, "No one."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Really, Harry, you have to have a type. What kind of girl did you like before you started being attracted blokes?"

Harry shrugged, never having thought of it. "I'm not sure. I was with Cho for awhile, and then I dated Ginny in my sixth year..."

Draco remembered, and fought a grimace. "Well, they were both Quidditch players."

Harry looked at him. "You're right. So, you think I like the athletic type?"

Draco smiled, and hoped so. He rather liked Quidditch himself. "Possibly."

"They both had long hair too," Harry continued. "And they were pretty." Draco nodded slowly, as if thinking. His hair was pretty long, for a boy at least. And according to Witch Weekly, he was gorgeous. "Other than that, though, besides the fact that they were both girls, I can't think of any other similarities."

"How about the fact that they were both pretty flat chested?" Draco sniggered. Harry tried to glare at him, but gave up after thinking that he might be right. Maybe he liked Cho and Ginny because his body already knew that he liked boys.

"So, we gathered that you like pretty athletes with long hair and flat chests," Draco said somewhat proudly, grinning as he took another drink of his beer.

Harry shrugged. It seemed to fit, especially since he was attracted to Draco too. But he'd never admit that, he decided, as he drank his beer.

"So what about you?" Harry asked, wanting to keep the attention from himself. "What type are you into?"

Draco grinned and leaned forwards to Harry. He licked his lips. "I like the sexy, Quidditch playing, green-eyed type," he muttered so softly that Harry could barely hear him.

But he did, and his eyes widened a fraction before narrowing suddenly towards the blonde. "You're not playing with me, are you?"

Draco frowned, confused with the mood change. "Of course not. Why would I?"

Harry studied him, unsure if Draco really was trying to play a trick on him or telling the truth. He wouldn't be surprised if the blonde turned out to be a fake. He could just be like the others who had wanted him just for his fame.

But, a voice in his head spoke. He doesn't. Draco didn't list anything like being famous or rich or a hero in his description of his type of lover.

Maybe he was lying, another half of him tried to reason.

But he's a good man. He's not a Deatheater.

His father was one, his practical side said.

That means nothing, his other half tried to reason.

Harry frowned at the voices in his head, thinking he was crazy. He stood up then and glanced at their empty mugs. "I'll get some more." Then he went over to the bar to order another two jugs of beer. However when he returned to the table, a man with black hair was standing over Draco, obviously drunk and smirking dangerously at the blonde. Harry stepped forwards quickly.

"Excuse me," he said in a low voice. The man turned and, assuming that Draco already had a man, stepped away.

Harry sighed as he put the drinks down onto the table. Draco watched him, but kept quiet and continued drinking. They both didn't speak for a long moment, both comfortable in their own thoughts as they got drunk as the minutes passed by. When they were nearly done, Draco suddenly stood and smiled at Harry. "Let me get something better to lighten the mood," he said, and left towards the bar. Harry sat still, curious to what the blonde had meant by that statement.

A few minutes went by when Draco came back, landing two shot glasses onto the table, both filled with a light colored drink with whipped cream. Harry's eyebrow rose.

"What's this?"

Draco smirked, his eyes glittering with mischievousness. Harry frowned slightly, and then his eyes grew wide as Draco began to lean forward onto the table. The blonde licked his lips, pleased to notice that Harry's eyes were fixed on his tongue. He grinned. "Have you ever heard of a Blow Job, Harry?"

"WHAT!"

Draco burst out with laughter as Harry toppled backwards in his chair and fell to the floor. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, his eyes twinkling with mirth as he watched Harry right himself up and sit down. Emerald fire glared back at him.

"What the fuck, Malfoy?" the man cried, ignoring the looks he received from everyone around him. He locked eyes with Draco, slightly upset to see the blonde getting so much of a kick at his humiliation, but also captivated by the silver gaze directed at him.

Draco's laughter began to trail off, but his body still shook from the after effect. He let out one last chuckle at the confused, angry face of the man across from him, but pushed the shot towards him.

"Really, Harry, you should have seen the look on your face." He sniggered.

Green eyes narrowed. "Well, I'm so glad to humor you, Malfoy, but excuse me for reacting that way at such a stupid question. Why in the hell would you ask me that?"

The grin on Draco's face spread wider, and he realized that it slightly hurt to smile this much. But hedidn't care. The man in front of him was just too damn adorable.

"A Blow Job, Harry. I'm sure you've heard of those. And I'm not talking about fellatio, you pervert."

Harry glared at him a bit more, but his head slightly tilted in confusion. "What? Then what are you talking about?" He watched as Draco's eyes lit up with laughter and the light make his face glow in a surreal kind of way. It was beautiful to witness. Even if the blonde was laughing at him, Harry was kind of glad to make the blonde happy enough to drop his usual mask. It meant that the blonde felt comfortable now and that meant a lot to Harry.

Draco noticed that Harry's gaze was fixed intensely on him, and a feeling of satisfaction coursed through his veins. Finally, he thought. He had always seen that intense look of Harry's face, but never directed at him. Unless it was a look of intense hatred. He shuddered at the memory of seeing green fire.

"In a club, Harry, a Blow Job isn't exactly what it means. It's just a drink. Normally, only girls drink it, but..." His eyebrows waggled up and down and he winked, causing Harry to deeply blush. "Since we're gay, it's fun for us to drink it too."

Harry nodded, understanding now, if a little bit interested. "Sounds...interesting." Draco smirked. "So why is it called a...uh...you know..." Harry's face turned even redder.

Draco inwardly rolled his eyes. A blushing virgin, he thought. A fitting name for his Harry. "It's called a Blow Job," he emphasized both words. "Because of the way you have to drink it. You don't use your hands, Harry."

Harry felt confused. "Huh? Then how are you supposed to drink it?"

Draco leered, causing a shiver to run up Harry's spine, and felt his body grow hot just looking at the brunette. He knew he was getting drunk, but his mind was too focused on Harry to even care. "Would you like me to demonstrate?" Harry shakily nodded. Draco's leering grin grew. "Alright then." Then he bent over his shot glass, making a show of gripping the cup tightly with his lips, and tilted his entire body back. He held his hands behind him as he gulped down the substance, his pale Adam's apple bobbing up and down seductively. Harry watched all of this with half lidded eyes and a hard on so rigid, Harry wouldn't be surprised if it could cut through steel. He bit back a moan as he continued to watch Draco set the shot glass back down onto the table and lick away the stay amount of whipped cream near the corner of his bottom lip. And if it was even possible, he felt himself go harder.

"Draco..." He whispered, his voice thick with lust.

The blonde in question looked up and was shocked to see how dark Harry's eyes had become. A shiver ran through him, and he felt his pants grow a bit tight. He gulped as their eyes never moved from each other, until Draco finally broke it.

"Your turn," Draco said, his voice raspy from being dry, despite the fact that he had just drank an alcoholic beverage just a minute earlier.

Harry's eyes seemed to grow darker at those two simple words before he began to lean forward. He copied Draco's actions by putting his hands behind his back and grabbing the shot glass with his lips. It seemed a bit hard at first, but he soon tilted his head back and drank everything in one gulp. Then he sat back and grinned at an open-mouthed Malfoy.

Harry would never know what came over him in that instant. Maybe it was the alcohol talking because he was obviously drunk or if he just felt daring thanks to the look Draco wore. Nevertheless, he stood up and grabbed Draco's hand to pull him to his feet. Then he put his mouth near Draco's ears and sighed deeply. "Wow Draco, you never told me a Blow Job would taste so good." He grinned. "I hope that's not the last one I get tonight."

Draco shivered at the innuendo Harry made, and felt his face grow hot as he came closer to the Gryffindor. God, what kind of monster did he create so suddenly? Draco wondered. Not that he was ashamed or even regretful of what he had done.

"Draco?" Harry's voice broke through his thoughts. The blonde looked at Harry, and found himself fixed on his shining emerald eyes. "Would you like to dance with me?"

The blonde didn't even answer. He just pulled Harry after him as he walked onto the dance floor. Men surrounded him left and right, but only one was gorgeous enough to catch his attention and he was currently fixing himself to align with his body.

Harry moaned when his erection collided with Draco's, and pulled the blonde closer to get more friction going. That caused for both men to have their eyes rolling to the back of their heads.

"Oh Harry," Draco whispered as his bottom half practically was pushed flush against Harry's. His arms wrapped around Harry's waist while the other had this hands shoved into his blonde hair. While Draco controlled the movements of Harry's body against his, Harry had his face placed into Draco's shoulder. Harry panted puffs of warm air against his skin, his lips sometimes pressing against the nape of his neck. Draco shuddered once more and he gripped tighter to Harry's hips, clenching his teeth hard as the bulge in his pants moved erotically against Harry's. Harry growled, and felt his body grow hotter as flames of lust licked all over his body. He started to pull away from Draco, not thinking straight when he reached down to undo the buttons of his shirt.

But then Harry glanced past Draco's head and nearly snarled when a man with curly red hair came forward to grope at Draco's arse. He even had the indecency to reach down Draco's trousers to grab the blonde's cock. Draco groaned as a thrill went through him, but he soon realized that it wasn't Harry's hands that were groping him and tried to pull away.

Harry growled louder when he saw that the man wasn't taking the hint and moving away at all. "Get. Away. From. Him." He punctuated every word with a step towards the man while he moved Draco to the side. Draco watched in awe as the normally calm and collected Harry suddenly turned into a possessive and terrifying but beautiful man. He moved closer to Harry, not even bothering to pay attention to the man that had been groping him. He grabbed Harry's hand firmly and leaned closer to his ear.

"Let's go home, Harry."

The brunette, still fuming and glaring at the red head that dared touch Draco, nodded in agreement and forced his way through the crowd with the blonde in tow.

They walked out of the club and continued on for a couple yards. Once they were far enough from preying eyes, Harry clutched Draco close to him and Apparated.

* * *

With a loud crack, Harry and Draco stumbled into the living room of their Summer Home. Draco instantly fell onto the couch, too dizzy with lust as well as the effects of apparation to do much else. He might've been a bit drunk as well.

He giggled.

Okay, he was drunk. And apparently, Harry was too as the brunette followed him down onto the couch and began attacking the blonde's neck with kisses. Draco moaned with the sudden onslaught of intense feelings coursing through him. Blood began to rush away from his brain and down into his cock, as it swelled to meet Harry's big bulge. Harry ground down into the figure below him, his mind too drunk and dizzy to comprehend what he was doing. It wasn't until he heard his name being moaned by the blonde below him that Harry suddenly stilled.

No, he thought. He couldn't do this. Not like this. Not while Draco was just as drunk as Harry. How did they even Apparate back to the Summer Home anyway? He wondered. Harry shut his eyes with confusion as he tried to center his thoughts. But his mind was just one big haze.

"Harry?" he heard from below him, Draco's voice pulling him away from his befuddled thoughts. Harry looked down and his eyes grew round as he gazed upon the fresh red bruises littering Draco's neck. He stumbled off the couch, and staggered backwards from it as his eyes filled with horror at what he was doing. Draco sat up, wincing when he looked at Harry. Apparently, he wasn't drunk enough, Draco sorrowfully thought.

Then the blonde watched as the beautiful man ran from the room and up the stairs. A door slammed, and everything went quiet.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Harry didn't know what to think when he woke up the next morning-not that he really could with his throbbing headache. He blinked his eyes once, then twice to refocus on the blank ceiling above him, and noticed from the little amount of light spilling into this room that it was early in the morning. He pushed the covers off of him and sat up, quickly making him regret the sudden action as the pain in his head seemed to almost double at once.

Harry groaned. What the hell had happened last night to make him suffer such pain like this? He wondered. The last day's events beginning with his and Ron's conversation in the morning began to replay in his head. He remembered being alone afterwards with Malfoy during breakfast, and then he remembered answering questions while strolling along the beach. The two had noticed a bar, he recalled. They had walked inside…Malfoy began teasing him, which wasn't new at all…they had ordered a few drinks…danced…and….

He froze.

No.

They didn't.

They couldn't.

Harry's breathing increased rapidly.

Had Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, actually kissed Draco Malfoy!

* * *

Draco opened his eyes slowly. Bright light stretched throughout his room, and the blonde winced as it hit him directly in the face.

Bugger, he thought. He would definitely have to rearrange this room, or order very dark curtains. Either way, he hated to have to be woken up so rudely this way. He'd rather have a very handsome brunette sucking and licking his raging morning hard on, looking up at him with those lust filled emerald eyes…

Draco groaned.

Stupid, bloody Potter. Who gave him permission to make this cold, stoic Malfoy act like some crushing little school girl?

Not that he really was, mind you…

The blonde huffed under his breath and climbed out of bed. He needed a cold shower if he was going to get rid of his morning wood, and thoughts of Harry. Thinking of the bashful brunette reminded him of last night's events, and Draco grinned a soft smile. He knew that the shy Gryffindor had had it in him, but he never thought that such wonderful, protective attention would ever be directed towards _him_. When that burly red headed man had been groping him, Draco had been sure that Harry would feel upset or insecure and just leave him there. However, that had not been the case at all. Green fire had ignited wildly in those eyes, and Draco was sure that he himself had turned so hard that he could've hammered nails. He was even surer that he would definitely be buggered into the floor when they had returned home.

But, Draco thought sadly, Harry had abandoned him instead. He hadn't been drunk enough and had realized exactly what he was doing. Kissing Draco Malfoy, son of a Death Eater and archrival in school, wasn't likely to be found on the top of Golden Boy's To-Do list. He should have expected this, but the booze as well as his stupid feelings had gotten in the way. If anyone was to blame for last night's events, it was him. Harry had figured that out and was probably doing so right now-blaming all of his sorrows on the blonde son of a Death Eater.

Draco sighed as he stepped outside of his bedroom and walked down the hall into the bathroom.

Man, he had really fucked up.

* * *

When Harry Potter was upset he did one of three things—sulk and stay in his room, get angry and start yelling, or clean obsessively. He rarely ever cleaned, but that's exactly what he had been doing for a while now. While his bedroom and all of the bathrooms were now spotless, he had gone downstairs to the living area. Once he had finished that room, he had cleaned the downstairs bathroom, the dining room, and the kitchen. All this had taken two hours, and it was still early in the morning. He only had the back porch to sweep and the windows left be cleaned, which he was currently finishing up now. Everyone was still asleep, leaving him to roam free around the house. Not even Ron had been in their bedroom, and Harry assumed that he was with Zabini in his bedroom.

Harry cringed at the thought of only him and Malfoy being the only single gay men in the house. Under different circumstances and if not for the fact of who they were exactly, it would've been perfect to hook up with each other

He sighed. Even after school, his life had somehow turned complicated beyond all reason.

"Harry?"

Harry glanced to the side to see Hermione standing near the door way, wearing shorts and a blue camisole. She looked like she had just woken up, which she probably had judging by her loosely placed up bun.

"Yes, 'Mione?"

The girl walked closer to him, her eyes narrowing as she took in his sullen, haggard appearance. "What's wrong?" Straight to the point, that Gryffindor. "You look like you've just woken up from a terrible nightmare. Did something happen?"

Harry paused, not wanting to tell her anything about what had happened last night and yet yearning to do exactly that. But he knew that he couldn't tell her. She didn't even know that he was gay. He sighed. "It's nothing, Herms. Don't worry about it." He turned away from her and continued cleaning the windows.

Hermione, though, being the stubborn Gryffindor she was, glared at him. "Judging by that sigh you just just gave, Harry, I know that it's not nothing. Now, are you going to tell me what happened or are am I going to have to force it out of you?"

Despite the fact that she was much shorter than him and not as powerful when it came to dueling, she knew that Harry would give in like a hurt little puppy in need of care. She knew that he knew that too. And he knew that she knew that he knew that too. So it was to neither of their surprise when Harry walked over to her, slumped against the wall of the house in defeat, and poured out the last day's events to her.

* * *

The bathroom was very, very clean, Draco noted as he took his cold shower. It almost seemed as if someone had cleaned it from top to bottom just that morning. But of course that was impossible.

Who would do that this early in the day?

Once he was finished and had dressed in his room, he went downstairs. He almost regretted doing that when he realized who exactly would be down there cooking breakfast, but there was no sign of a messy mop of black hair, or anyone else for that matter. Deeming the kitchen safe and empty, Draco pulled open the refrigerator door and peeked inside. Immediately he was assaulted with the rich smell of cheese, ham, various fruits and vegetables, and pudding.

He inhaled each scent deeply before breathing a deep sigh. Such a simple act of smelling various foods, but to Draco it was like breathing in life. It reminded him of the kitchens at Hogwarts, which made him recall all of his years spent there. It felt like such a time ago when he and Harry stood and faced each other in the halls, angry sneers etched into each of their faces. To Draco it had always been an act. Every glare and snicker towards the brunette has been about as real as Draco's loyalty for the Dark Lord, and he knew that his feelings were carefully hidden as such. He played his part in the war, as a loyal son and as the Ice Prince of Slytherin. He did his duty, as was expected of him-just as it was expected of Harry to defeat the Dark Lord and to go on with his life merrily and gay. Draco snickered at the little pun, breaking himself out of his little reverie as he continued his critical search for food.

Hopefully, he pondered while gazing upon a small bowl of fruit, Harry would soon forget the past and remember Draco for who he was now. He had changed, the brunette had to admit that. Their talk last night proved such. Draco was no longer a sniveling little Slytherin, or a wannabe, stuck up Death Eater (not that he had ever really been). Harry must have realized that.

_Then why did he run away from you?_

Well, obviously the brunette hadn't changed all that much from being the virtuous Gryffindor he always was. It would just take time, Draco knew. Getting him drunk hadn't been the answer. Oh no, that had proved to be the wrong tactic towards his little Gryffindor. No, he would have to take things extra slow for Harry, which wasn't all that upsetting. Not really. Not when Draco knew that the outcome would be entirely worth it. All he had to do now was just prove himself changed for the better to Harry, Draco wistfully thought as he rummaged through the food. And then Harry would come to his side. At least, he really hoped he did. Because he knew he was falling for the Golden Git, even though he would never admit it to anyone for a very long while. Harry would be his, he mused with a soft smile. It was only a matter of—

"What!" a sudden cry sounded from outside.

Draco stood straight, frowning as he looked outside in the direction the voice had come from. It had sounded like Granger's voice-high pitched and girly. But what would Granger be doing outside? He wondered. Theo was still upstairs, according to what he saw through the crack in the doorway to his room. Draco closed the refrigerator door and crossed the kitchen floor towards the door, his natural curiosity conquering his need for food. But another different voice, this one more masculine, spoke outside and Draco froze.

"Shhh, Hermione! Everyone is probably still asleep inside. You might wake them up."

"Oh, sorry, Harry," Granger's voice replied back.

Draco mused. Oh, it was just Harry and Granger outside. No big deal, he thought as he turned back around to continue his quest. He rather eat breakfast than listen to their antics anyway. Draco deaded the things Gryffindors gossiped anyways...

_"Did you hear? Padma Patil lost her virginity to Pansy? There are lesbians amongst us!"_

Merlin.

Draco stilled, as he heard his name being spoken.

"Draco, Harry? Seriously?" Granger's tone of voice was one of disbelief.

"Yeah, I know, Herms," Harry muttered. Draco could just imagine him reaching his hand up to brush back his hair, only acting in vain as he messed it up even further and having it fall back into place. The blonde chuckled.

"So what are you going to do, Harry?" Granger asked. "Does he like you back?"

"I'm not sure," Harry replied. Draco snorted, wanting to go out there and speak for himself. He could just imagine the look on their faces if he did. _Priceless_. The thought made him do just that, too, but Harry's next words made him freeze completely. "But it's not like it matters anyways. I can't like him, Hermione. I just can't."

"What? Why?"

"Well, look at who he is!" Harry exclaimed. "He's a Slytherin, Hermione. They're selfish prats with awful attitudes and high standards for everything. Not just that, but his father is in Azkaban prison. His father is a Death Eater, and he almost became one in sixth year. We were rivals since we've met, and not once has he probably ever thought me to be anything else. We have a past filled with negativity and hate, and I highly doubt any good can come from that. Five years ago-hell, a year ago if you'd told me that I'd be considering having a relationship with Malfoy, I'd have hexed you right there. Or checked you for spells or potions."

"But Harry..."

"Either way, Hermione, it's not a problem if he likes me or not. I can't be with him. Anyone else, yes, but not him. It wouldn't work out between us. Last night revealed that. I'm glad that I didn't go all the way with him last night. It would've made things just so much worse."

"Harry!"

"Don't try to talk me out of this, Hermione," Harry warned.

"I'm not. It's just…why act so hostile now? I thought you said that you might like him."

"I did, but I see now that it was a mistake."

Draco scowled from inside the kitchen.

"How?" asked Granger, demanding to see Harry's reasoning. "Despite all of his faults, he's changed!"

"Are you defending him?"

"Well, no, but…look, Harry, he's not the same Malfoy he was in school. You know that."

"Yeah, well he's not completely changed either. He's still Malfoy. He's still an aristocratic, potion loving git."

_And you're still a spectecled, broom loving, Dark Lord killer!_ Draco wanted to shout.

"But Harry," Granger softly said. "If I can be with Theo, and Ron can be with Blaise, then can't you—?"

"No." The word was said with such finalty that made Draco flinch violently. "He's Draco Malfoy, Hermione," he said, his voice dropping. "It...It will never happen."

Draco's heart broke.

He never, ever thought in a million years that his stone cold heart could ever be broken, much less by a Gryffindor. Much lesser by Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Would-Supposedly-Die-For-Anyone-Except-Draco-Malfoy. Draco's eyes turn empty and bleak as he listened to Granger fruitlessly trying to talk some sense into her friend, and he soon felt the tell-tale sign of tears burning around his eyes. He mentally screamed at himself to move, quickly before he was caught by either Granger or Ha-Potter. His feet didn't want to react at first, but eventually the link between his brain and his limbs mended and he didn't waste any time rushing upstairs. He ignored Blaise, who had left his room and opened his mouth to speak to Draco, and burst into his own bedroom. He slammed the door, cast the strongest silencing spell he knew, promptly fell to knees, and screamed his heart out.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she walked upstairs. Poor Harry, she thought wistfully. He has it bad for Malfoy, and he doesn't even see the damage that he's doing to himself. Her friend had always been really slow with relationships, and even slower when it came to his feelings about love. Harry had no idea, she bet, that he was in fact coming to like the blonde Slytherin. And not in a purely friendly fashion.

It seemed, the Gryffindor mused, that she would have to interfere a bit in Harry's love life. She had tried to prevent herself from doing it so far, but that was before she realized that Harry and Draco could actually be matched together. They were completely opposites, had completely different childhoods and beliefs, and had nothing short of a hatred-filled past with each other. And yet, Hermione could picture those two walking down the beach holding hands, gazing upon each other with so much love it almost hurt, talking all the way into the night, and then retiring together in a nice, warm, land-surrounding home.

Hermione sighed.

Hopefully, the hike that she had planned later in the afternoon can cheer him up, she thought. She and Theo had been wanting to explore the woods lately and today seemed like the perfect opportunity for it. Maybe being around nature, and also being forced to travel alongside Malfoy will help clear Harry's mind a bit.

Blaise was awake, she noticed as she passed the bathroom he was currently brushing his teeth in. Ron was up as well, she saw, and he was beside Blaise visibly checking out his arse. If she had the strength, she'd giggle at the couple. Her conversation with Harry had made her mentally exhausted, however. Merlin, what a stubborn man.

She walked further down the hall until she came to Malfoy's room. It seemed that he hadn't woken up yet since his door was closed firmly, silent inside. She knocked on his door once. Twice. No answer.

"Malfoy?" Silence met her still. She heaved another sigh. "Well, Malfoy, everyone is awake now and Harry is down stairs making breakfast." She thought that hearing Harry's name might get a reaction from him, but there was still no answer. Hermione bit her lip. "Well, Theo and I were wanting to go on a hike later this afternoon. It will probably be around noon or so and I would like it if you would come with us."

Still no answer. Hermione let out a huff and left towards her room. Whatever Malfoy's problem was, she hoped that he'd get over it. It was too early in the morning to deal with such attitude from him as well as Harry's own troubles.

* * *

His throat was sore from screaming. He actually wouldn't be surprised if he had lost his voice. He had barely heard Granger's words throughout his screaming and had just stopped when she had mentioned a hike.

Draco glared.

Stupid Granger. Couldn't she just leave him alone in his misery? He just wanted to burrow under his covers and stay there until the end of the summer. Hell, he'd probably stay there until next year even.

But no. Malfoys couldn't sulk. It was unbecoming, as his father would say.

Draco frowned. His father. He was one of the many reasons Harry would never return his feelings. That, along with the fact that Harry has always hated him. Their bonding last night, if you could call it that, had meant nothing to the Gryffindor, it seemed. Draco let out a dark chuckle, the sound hollow even to his own ears. Odd how the Slytherin in this situation was the one who was dumped. Who would've thought?

It seemed that Harry would never get over their childhood rivalry, though. Even if Draco had and was willing to become so much more than friends, Harry would always hold a grudge against the blonde. Harry was so narrow-minded even after everything they had done over the last few days, after all they had shared while opening up to the other. He still hated Draco. He saw Draco as he always had. Filth, Death Eater scum, fag, disappointment, trash—that's what he was. He should've been used to this type of treatment, especially from Harry.

It was like being presented a delicious ice-cream cone. It was a cone you'd always stared at, longed for, especially during the most hottest, dreadful times of the year. And then you were finally able to touch it and hold it, and appreciate its sugary goodness. You go to lick it, to actually taste the heavenly deliciousnes on your tongue...

And then it was ripped away.

It being Harry made it seem so much more real. It hurt like nothing else ever had. He had put his heart out there, expecting for it to be cared and nurtured. Instead, it had been taken and twisted into nothingness...

Draco's eyes burned.

No. His eyes hardened.

He would not act like this. He did not come on this vacation to enjoy this time with Potter or his friends. He hadn't come to fall in love, if he recalled correctly. He definitely did not come to get his heartbroken. He came here to relax and take his mind off the people who treated him exactly like this.

Draco smirked as he crossed his room to the closet.

He was going to enjoy this vacation, damnit, and nothing, not even Potter was going to stop him from doing that.

* * *

Poor Draco…  
I'm sorry that I had to end this on such a sad note. I really didn't want to. Please review and tell me what you think!

***ALSO! I have a question to ask you, my fellow Fanfiction readers. Mainly to those who have ever hiked out in the wilderness... What kind of dangers do you encounter when hiking? What animals do you meet?

I already have the next chapter ready to upload, so any answers to this question will definitely help me write out ideas for the next couple of chapters after that one. Thanks a bunch!


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE: Let's pretend that boars actually do like to eat people**

****

**

* * *

**

". . . and it is extremely dangerous. Their weight isn't the only thing to fear, however. Its tusks won't kill you, but they will certainly do a fair amount of damage on your body. There are few glimpses of these wild boars, but it's careful to act just as cautious . . ."

Draco rolled his eyes at Granger's gibberish, nearly scowling at the walking encyclopedia in front of him.

Granger and Theo led the way, both of them hunched over with their packs of food and supplies on their backs. Potter followed them with his own pack, desperately trying to ignore the giggling couple behind him. Blaise and Weasley, said couple, followed. That left Draco in the rear. He carried his own pack of supplies and food, and even his wand. Granger had told all of them not to bring their wands so that they could fully enjoy the muggle way of hiking. It would make their experience all the more better, she had said.

Draco, on the other hand, thought she could just stuff it. He'd bring his wand if he wanted to. He came on this vacation to relax, not to bloody work or get attacked by bugs. Plus, if any of them were to come across a dangerous situation, Draco Malfoy would be the one to save the day for once and not bloody Harry Potter.

Draco winced, but played it off to himself as a twinge in his foot as he stepped on a thick branch. Why else would he wince? Not for bloody Harry Potter, that's for sure. The road that led to 'love' was blocked off, secure, and surrounded by mines. He would never take that route again.

"Draco, hurry up," Blaise spoke from in front of him. Draco looked up, and sneered.

"Shut up, will you? I'll lag behind if I want to." Just to upset his friend even more, he purposely slowed down his stride. Blaise frowned, but turned back around. Draco let out a soft sigh. He knew he was being a stubborn, annoying git. He couldn't help it, though. He didn't want to be here. Maybe if he lagged behind enough, the rest of the group would probably forget about him. Probably wouldn't even miss him.

Draco sucked in a breath.

Yeah, they definitely wouldn't miss him. So, what was stopping him from apparating back to the summer home anyway? Draco paused, turning around to look behind him. A wall of trees met his view, but he could look down and still see a glimpse of the roof of the house. They must be on a high hill to have that much of a view, Draco thought and sighed. He turned around and reluctantly followed the group, keeping his leisurely pace.

Several minutes went by as the group trudged on. It felt like hours to Draco though. He listened as the group talked and laughed up ahead of him. Even Ha-Potter seemed like he was having the time of his life as he sang a muggle tune with Granger. He wished he could do the same, but he wanted nothing more than to leave them. He wanted to turn around and run straight back where they had come from. Back into his rooms where he was safe and warm. Back where he could cry his heart out without irritating witnesses to judge him.

"Hey Draco?"

The blonde looked up, realizing that Blaise was suddenly walking beside him. He glanced over and saw Weasley talking and laughing with Har-Potter up ahead. Harry's laughter was low, but full of happiness. Despite how much he hated it, the sound was music to his soul. He didn't want Harry to laugh with the Weasley. He wanted him to laugh with Draco. Just Draco, and only Draco. Why couldn't Harry want that, too?

Draco tore his eyes away finally, determined to tear up that very single thought, and looked back at Blaise.

"Yes?" he drawled, trying for an indifferent tone. He didn't really care if he triumphed or not.

Blaise sighed. "Listen, cut with the shit, Draco. Something is up and I want you to tell me."

Draco fought the urge to roll his eyes as he continued forward, nose stuck high into the air. "Now why do you think something is wrong?" he asked, cool eyes staring straight ahead towards the sky.

Blaise frowned. "Well, I can tell you're avoiding Potter. Everyone can. Probably even Potter, as dense as he is. So what happened between you two, huh? Yesterday, you were all buddy-buddy together."

Draco plastered on a smirk. "So? And I'm not avoiding Potter. Since when have I ever wanted to hang out with Golden Boy anyway?"

Blaise's frown deepened. "Draco, stop. You're my best friend. I can tell when something is wrong with you." He stopped walking, which halted Draco as well. The blonde raised an aristocratic eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"Yes, I can," he sneered behind gritted teeth. His eyes burned into Draco's as the two Slytherins fought it out with an eye competition. Normally, Draco would've won but today was just not his day. He rolled his eyes and shoved past Blaise. The rest of the group were yards away from him. Any longer and Blaise and Draco would miss them entirely. Not that Draco really cared.

"Draco!" Blaise shouted from behind him. Draco sneered and walked faster, nimbly ignoring his dark haired friend. Blaise was evoking up emotions in the blonde that he rather not have and it was grating his nerves.

"Blaise, just shut up."

"No, you listen. You're being a bloody ponce about this and I want to know what's going on!"

"I am not being a ponce!"

"Oh, yes you are, you git!"

So caught up in their bickering, the two Slytherins didn't realize that they were heading off the trail and farther into a thick of trees. Lush greenery surrounded them. But all too soon, the trees gave way into a clearing that ended at the edge of a cliff a few yards away. A river ran past them, ending and falling as a waterfall over the cliff. And down below—sharp rocks and white water. Normally, Draco would've gasped at the beauty of such scenery, but he deftly ignored the clear white water of the river as well as the wonderful soft horizon that stretched far beyond them.

Draco scowled as he tore his eyes away from nature's beauty, and fixed his glare on his best friend.

"Blaise, it's not even your business, so I would appreciate if you would kindly fuck off," sneered the blonde as he whirled back around with his back to the cliff. "I don't have to talk to you if I don't want to so why don't you just stop pretending that you care and just bloody leave. Just leave me alone!"

"Fuck you!" Blaise shouted, growing terrified of his friend's attitude. Draco had never acted like this towards him. "We're friends, Draco, and I don't know what the hell crawled up into your ass last night, but you're getting on everyone's nerves with your 'Pity Me' act. Now what the fuck is going on?"

Draco saw red, but stood still and gritted his teeth. "Pity Me" act? What the hell did Blaise know? "It's fucking Potter, alright?" he yelled, biting back tears at his own confession.

Blaise frowned, and calmed down some seeing how his friend appeared as if he wanted to break down in tears at that moment. "What did Potter do?" he asked, already making plans to ask the Gryffindor himself.

Draco could feel the stinging in his eyes, but hell if he was going to start breaking down crying like a little baby. Especially in front of his friend.

"Nothing," he retorted. "Acting like his usual Golden Boy self, of course."

"Like that has ever upset you like this before. Seriously, there's more than that. What the hell did he —?"

"Malfoy?"

Draco's head whipped to the side so fast, he was surprised he didn't get whiplash. His eyes locked onto a pair of green, and he held his breath. If it wasn't the Golden Boy himself, Draco sneered.

"Potter," he spat.

Ha-Potter stepped back, surprised to see such hatred in that expression. He felt a bit hurt, too, looking into those icy cold blue eyes. Draco wasn't in front of him. No, Malfoy was back and Harry didn't like it one bit. He looked over at Zabini, who stood a few feet from Draco and was glaring at Harry as well.

"What the hell did you do to him, Potter?" Zabini growled, rounding on him instantly. Harry frowned.

"What? I didn't do anything to him."

Draco scoffed, right on cue. Both men turned to face him.

"Draco?"

"Malfoy?"

Draco glared at Harry, and the phrase "If looks could kill" crossed his mind. If only . . .

"Honestly, Potter, why don't you just go on your merry way back to Granger and the Weasel? I'll bet they're missing their little Golden Hero," he sneered.

He was slightly amused to see Potter's jaw drop in surprise. He had the urge to go over to him and punch his jaw back into place just so that he wouldn't have to look like a gaping fish forever. Leave it to Potter to pull off that look and still be worshiped by the Wizarding World.

"E-Excuse me?" Potter spluttered.

Draco didn't bother rolling his eyes. "Care for me to repeat it then, Potter? Merlin knows you're too slow to hear the first time."

Potter glared. "You know what, Malfoy? Fuck you!"

"Potter!"

Draco turned to look at Blaise, who had shouted, and saw that his Slytherin friend was glaring at Potter.

"Just what did you do to him, Potter?" he asked coldly.

Draco watched as Potter had the nerve to continue his confused act. "What are you two talking about? I haven't done anything to him. If anyone is to be blamed, it's you!" he cried, glaring with heated eyes towards Malfoy.

"Me?"

"Yes! You felt me up all last night. You tricked me into going into that bar with you."

Draco's teeth gritted and his hands clenched into tight fists, the skin on his knuckles turning white. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you then, Potter," he snapped, his voice cutting and cold as ice. "I'm sorry for having a Death Eater for a father! I'm sorry for being the Slytherin that I am! I'm sorry for being such a selfish prat with an awful attitude who you think has high standards for everything! I'm sorry for even ever existing!" He took a deep breath. "And I'm sorry you'll never think that I might've actually changed! Merlin knows that people can actually do that from time to time! But no, I guess you seem to think that Malfoys are immune to that sort of thing; that we are incapable of caring about others and wanting to _change _just for them. Well, you know what Potter? _Fuck you!_ " By the time he had ended his rant, his eyes had gone wild with hurt and his chest was heaving deeply and unevenly.

So much more . . . There was so much more that he wanted to say, like how he might've actually fallen for the stupid bloody Gryffindor, how he wished Harry could just forget about the past, how he had dreamt of a loving Harry last night even after the Gryffindor's rejection. But it was a waste of breath, he knew it.

He watched as Potter just stared at him, and for a moment it seemed like Potter actually wanted to say something. Draco waited, practically leaning forward as he waited for Potter to speak.

"Malfoy . . ." he started, before he suddenly stopped, his eyes going round as he stared past Blaise and Draco. The Slytherins turned with suspicion, and froze.

There, just fifty yards away, stood a dark wild boar. It had crawled out from the forest just seconds earlier, and now it stood frozen as it eyed its prey. Large ivory tusks gleamed in the sunlight as the boar shifted, its dark, russet hair standing on end. Its foul animalistic appearance frightened the three wizards as it looked at them. Wild red eyes stared, watchful and almost calculating as they roamed over them.

The pale white creature appeared succulent, were the wild boar's thoughts. _Delicious_. Its hooves quivered on the ground in anticipation as it prepared to charge at its prey.

"Draco!" Blaise hissed, his eyes overflowing with fear and concern. "Let's get out of here."

The blonde nodded and inched away from the wild beast, a little more afraid when the wild boar snorted its disapproval. The boar pawed the ground, its wild eyes fixed on Draco now.

"Draco!" Blaise cried softly again, seeing that he had become the wild boar's prey. "Run!"

But the blonde stood still and did something better. He reached for his wand.

Meanwhile, Harry was trying to watch the wild boar as well as Draco's movements. Thank goodness the blonde had brought his wand, he thought. Harry hadn't brought his, but only since he knew Hermione would rummage through his pack, believing that "Going Muggle" would make their trip a better experience.

The irony wasn't lost on Harry.

Nor Draco.

Bloody Gryffindor, telling them not to bring their wands, were Draco's thoughts. His hand shook as he held his wand aloft, opening his mouth to say the spell that would stun the boar.

"Draco! Hurry up!"

"Shut up, Bl —"

"DRACO!" This time, Harry had yelled because now the wild boar had charged. Its tusks swung violently as it raced towards Draco. The blonde had time to throw a quick stunner, but Harry already knew the blonde was still in serious danger. He leapt, falling against the blonde and throwing them both a few feet from the boar, where it stood still where Draco had been seconds earlier.

Harry, however, was still flying though the air, landing on his back too close to the edge of the cliff. His body rolled, and then he was falling, his hands flying to catch onto anything to keep him from falling to his death.

Then his hand caught onto something, something warm and soft. Harry looked up, and emerald green eyes clouded with fear collided with panicked blue. Draco's pale face was growing red with exertion as he tried to keep hold of the brunette before he fell, and Harry's grip on him grew tighter.

"Draco," he whispered in fear.

The blonde looked at him, tightening his grip as he began to pull Harry up. But he was too heavy. Draco's arms strained to keep hold of him.

"Jeez, Potter . . ." Draco grunted. "Making me . . . risk *_pant_* my life . . . to save yours . . ."

Harry had the decency to blush, and his eyes narrowed at his 'savior'. "No one . . . asked you to," he breathed. He gritted his teeth as he tried to pull himself up the blonde's arms. Draco panted as he pulled as well, looking at the Gryffindor.

He gulped. "Harry . . ."

"Look out!"

Draco whirled to see why Blaise had suddenly shouted, and froze. The wild boar was up again, and furious. The beast's scarlet glare bore into Draco's eyes. Its hooves stamped once on the ground, his snout snorting dust into the air, and his stance tense as he prepared to charge once more. Draco turned back to Harry, who was oblivious to the sudden turn of events. He stared at him. "So help me, Potter, if I die I'm coming back to haunt you," he gasped. Then, he pulled with all his might. Harry groaned as he was lifted up and seconds later he was struggling back up to Draco's side, his feet finally touched the ground.

"Draco," Harry panted, still clutching onto the blonde's arms in relief. The blonde had just saved his life! Harry was gobsmacked. Never before had he been saved like this. Was this how being saved felt?

Harry looked at Draco, his eyes shining. "Thank y —"

"_Move_!" Draco screamed, and pushed Harry away from him.

Then, everything began to happen in slow motion.

As Harry fell, he could see the boar charging towards Draco. He could see the blonde's fear as he raised his wand again, knowing that he didn't have a chance because his luck had now run out. He could see everything happening all at once, yet he couldn't do anything. Pain shot up his side as it slammed into the earth, but Harry paid it no mind. His green eyes grew round with heart stopping fear as the boar collided with Draco, its heavy and bulky weight overpowering Draco's lithe frame. His pale body had no chance up against the beast. The blonde had only seconds to realize what was happening to him, but it was too late.

Harry watched as Draco, along with the wild boar tumbled over the edge of the cliff and into the rushing river below.

* * *

I'm sorry for updating so late. Been busy with lots of things. I'll have the next chapter updated soon, so check for that later this week. Please review! If there are any grammar mistakes, please tell me! Thank you!

Also, can I have your opinion on a new AU story I am thinking of writing? I'm searching for a title for the story too.

**Summary: Draco is an Egyptian Prince who is now of age to marry and also own a personal slave. Holding off on marriage, Draco goes to a local market where they sell "Unique" slaves, and meets an exotic, but also abused, creature who calls himself Harry. Draco buys him, and together Prince and Slave experience feelings together that they have never encountered before.**


	9. Chapter 9

Coldness. Darkness. A rushing roar drumming his eardrums.

Hundreds of fists pounded upon him, beating what air was left out of his body. He tried to breathe, but that only worsened the pain.

Somehow, fate decided that the blonde actually had a purpose in life because the next second Draco could feel himself surfacing. His limbs hardly worked, so fighting the vicious current was futile. He gasped for air, only to choke on more of the dark water that surrounded him.

And then he was pushed under again.

Rushing, spinning, tumbling, sinking, struggling. Suffocating.

But fate still had hope in him, and he surfaced again. He felt so completely drained and disoriented. He didn't know left from right, or up from down. He only knew that floating there, being hit with wave after wave felt like tons of bricks were slamming into him. He kicked and struggled, but it only made him weaker with every attempt. His movements did little to nothing, and the blonde's spirit was close to breaking. Some hard object hit his side, and Draco's face lined with pain as he gasped. A second later, something else hit him on his other side. He did not know what it was, only that it was sharp and dangerous. The current was merciless as it carried him, his body tangling and weaving throughout the surges in the water. The coldness of the rushing river seeped into his bones now, and Draco could feel his heart stuttering to pound.

Oh Merlin, he was going to die. In a river. He was going to drown, something he never before had comprehended. Where was his wand? Had he lost it? Had it broken in the fall and now floated uselessly in the current?

Draco's tears mixed with the water surrounding him, slowly killing him. He felt like a rag doll being tossed side to side as branches and rocks slammed into him. He didn't know how he was still alive. His ribs must have at least bruised if not been broken from all the harshness, including the hard slam that the wild boar has caused.

Where was that beast? Draco wondered in the back of his mind. Had it survived? Was it struggling in the water as he was?

Draco's limbs were now limp in the water. His uneven breathing was growing shallow and the temperature of his body was rapidly dropping. His mind grew hazy with confusion and exhaustion, yet he didn't really mind. He was so sleepy, he could just close his eyes and fall asleep right there. Once he stopped struggling with the water, it actually wasn't so bad. The current swayed him side to side, rocking him to sleep. He could fall asleep right now, and he would never have to wake up. He wouldn't have to deal with the fact that the entire wizarding world actually hated him, nor the fact that his father was in Azkaban prison growing crazier with each passing day. He could forget that his loving mother was waiting for him to return home, only to arrange his marriage to a pretty pureblood girl that suited her liking. He could forget that Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived-To-Defeat-Voldemort, hated him for the rest of both their lives. He could actually forget that he had fallen for the beautiful Gryffindor, and forget that he had embarrassingly been rejected once more. Potter hadn't wanted his friendship back then, and now he didn't want a relationship at all with the blonde. He could forget everything. Forget that he had ever agreed to go onto this trip. He could forget about all of his friends and rivals. He could forget.

And no one would ever miss him. Deep down, Draco knew that was a lie. His mother loved him, a bit. He had his friends, Theo and Blaise. Both were settling down now, though. They each had someone else important to them now. Much more important than Draco would ever be to them. So really, would anyone miss him? Really, really miss him? He knew that they'd get over it with time, he supposed.

His eyes hardened underneath his eyelids.

Draco knew the answer now, and it only furthered his determination to want sleep.

Oh, how he welcomed death. He welcomed it so easily, without pain or regret. He could finally get away from it all, to be freed from his burden to live up to others' expectations. He could finally make his own choices now. This would be his first, and his last. To just sleep. Forever.

* * *

Harry yelled again, his fingers clenching tighter to the soil beneath them. Hands fumbled to bring him back, but he struggled against them.

"Draco!"

"Yelling his name isn't going to bring him back, Harry!" Hermione yelled at him, making one last attempt at bringing him away from the cliff's edge. She succeeded, and Harry clambered backwards. His eyes were wide with fear and anguish.

No. Draco couldn't have . . . That stupid Slytherin! Why'd he have to . . . ! Harry groaned. Oh why, did that stupid blonde have to push him away like that? Why couldn't he have acted like his usual selfish self and run?

'Because he's changed,' a little voice spoke from the back of his mind.

Harry shook his head.

"I have to go save him," he whispered. "I have to jump." Hermione gasped from behind him.

"No, Harry! You can't! You'll die!"

"Yeah mate!" Ron cried, grabbing hold of Harry as if to physically ground him back from insanity. "You can't just jump like that! You won't survive that high of a jump."

"And you think Draco will?" Harry snapped, pulling from him.

Four pair of eyes stared at him, each filled with deep regret and distress.

Blaise cleared his throat. "He had to," he muttered, his voice soft. He spoke as if wanting to believe his words himself. "He has to live."

"We'll call for help," Hermione tried to reason. "He'll survive. But Harry, you can't just go. We can't have both of you gone."

Harry gritted his teeth. "You don't understand, Hermione. I have to save him! He . . ." Harry swallowed. "He saved my life. He saved me when he didn't have to. He was so angry with me, and still . . . So I have to save him. I can't just leave him!"

"We're not saying that, mate," Ron said. "We'll call for help. Let the professionals—"

"You can't stop me, Ron. I have to do this." Without another word, Harry threw off his pack of supplies and threw it at the red head in an effort to distract him from pulling Harry back. Harry ran towards the edge, stretched out his arms, and jumped off the cliff.

* * *

Hermione screamed as she watched her best friend fall to his uncertain death. But it was too late. She stumbled to the edge of the cliff, only to see her best friend be swallowed by the rushing white waters of the river below.

She sniffed, but eventually turned away as warm arms encircled her waist. Hermione looked up at Theo, eyes sparking with tears. "They're gone," she whispered. "A-Aren't they?"

Theo was quiet for a moment. Then he looked straight at Hermione, serious. "No, 'Mione. There's still a chance. The Ministry won't get here in time to save them, but we can." He looked over at Blaise. "Still got your wand?"

Blaise smirked, fetching his wand from his back pocket. "Of course," he said, ignoring Hermione's narrowed gaze.

Theo nodded, turning back to his girlfriend. "See? Blaise has his wand, and I bet Ron does too." The red head blushed under Hermione's glare. But Theo turned her head towards him. "We're wizards, Hermione. You had the privilege to be raised like a muggle. The rest of us didn't. We're purebloods, 'Mione." Hermione glared at him, but the heat within them lessened.

"You could have told me," she grumbled, her voice still hoarse from tears.

Theo frowned. "I know, baby. I'm sorry. But now isn't the time. We need to go and find Draco and Potter. We'll find them, don't worry," he added when he noticed her skeptical gaze.

"But—"

"No, baby. We'll find them. I promise." Theo looked back at Ron and Blaise, who both nodded at his words, although Ron still looked a bit shaken at seeing his best friend jump off the cliff.

Hermione gazed at her boyfriend, her eyes still shining from tears. But now they also shined with hope. She sniffed. Yes, she thought. They'll find them. They were wizards after all.

* * *

The water was ice cold. He needed air. . .

Air.

Harry surfaced and he choked for air, coughing up dark water and struggling to keep afloat. His body racked with shudders from the ice cold river. He felt drained and heavy at the same time as his body continued to keep itself from sinking. Harry couldn't imagine how Draco was feeling being in the water this whole time. If just being in the water for a few minutes was hard for Harry, Draco might've already. . .

Harry shook his head. No. No, don't think like that. Harry refused to believe that Draco was dead, floating lifelessly in the water. He had to find him, because he was still alive. He had to be. It was Malfoy, for goodness sake. The Slytherin Ice Prince. He had to be used to the icy cold, living in the Slytherin Dungeons.

But . . .

Harry bit his lip as he swam along the current, his eyes sweeping across the water for any sign of blonde hair. His body was slowly shutting down, Harry could feel it. But he couldn't give up. He had to find Draco. He had to apologize to him. Merlin, all those horrible things he said . . . Harry knew, deep down inside, that Draco had changed. But for some odd reason, he couldn't let the cold, hard Malfoy out of his mind. It was like he was in denial. But in denial of what?

Harry shook his head. He couldn't think about that now. He had to rescue Draco. He had to find him, if not for the blonde's sake, then for his own. Because he refused to let go of the blonde that easily. He couldn't.

He looked around, trying to find Draco, but he couldn't see him. He couldn't see anything but the rushing water and the vague impression of the brown and black landscape blurring by him. And then Harry hit something in the water, hard. He cried out, inhaling a lungful of water in the process. He choked and coughed, and his lungs burned for air again. That and the pain in his arm from where he was hit threatened to drag him under.

And then he saw blonde hair.

Harry very narrowly kept himself from screaming with joy, which would've only made matters much worse. He was very much sure it was Draco, and Harry forced himself to swim faster, to ignore the iciness of the water, and erase the thought that Draco might already be dead. He plunged in and out of the river, deftly avoiding sharp rocks and debris floating around him in his hurry to reach Draco. Just a few more feet and he could grab hold of the blonde. Harry swam harder and reached his hand out, his eyes wild with determination as he watched himself get closer and closer to Draco.

And then he had him. Harry wrapped his hand tight around Draco's limp arm and dragged him closer to him, breathing out a huge sigh of relief as he held the blonde close.

Harry had Draco. Finally. But they weren't out of danger yet. They had to find a way out of the water. They were free-flowing with the current and Harry frantically searched the edges of the river for any loose rocks or tree roots he could grab hold of. The river was wide and the sides seemed impossibly out of reach. He tried to swim along the edge, but debris knocked hard against him. Now that he had Draco, it was harder to keep afloat and Harry was soon struggling just to keep his chin above the water.

He heard a groan come below him and Harry looked down to see Draco's eyes begin to flutter. Harry breathed a shaky sigh of relief.

"Draco," he whispered. "You're alive."

It was disorienting, but Draco could suddenly feel warmth around him, despite the rushing cold water that he knew had surrounded him earlier. He could hear a heartbeat too, just below his ear where it rested against a hard, smooth surface. Draco wanted to move around, but he could feel that he was too weak and drained of energy to do so. He briefly wondered where the hell he was, and just whose arms were around him, right before everything came rushing back.

"Ah!" Draco cried, his eyes opening wide and his body tingling as he finally became aware of his surroundings. He thrashed around to try and keep hold of something, and then the arms around him held tighter and a voice was speaking in low tones.

"Shh, shh D-Draco. Y-You're alright, I-I-I've g-got you."

Draco whipped his head up, the movement causing pain to lash out against his head and neck, and stared into the green eyes of his savior. Harry Potter. Of course.

"P-P-Potter. . ." Draco stammered out, the freezing water seeping into his bones. Once again. "H-How. . .?"

"I j-jumped in a-after you," was Harry's stuttered and forced out reply. "W-We have t-to find . . ."

Suddenly, a dark shape emerged ominously behind them as an uprooted tree plunged along the current. Draco could see it, but Harry had his back to it.

"Harry!" Draco just had time to shout out before the tree slammed into them. Harry felt blinding pain shoot through him as the hard trunk bounced off him, the rough bark tearing his shirt and his skin as branches stabbed at his arms and legs.

Draco felt the impact through Harry's body and heard his agonizing cry. He quickly grabbed hard onto Harry's now limp body, his heard thudding in his chest as Harry was almost carried under. He pulled Harry against him, the brunette's back to his chest, letting Harry's head fall against his shoulder. Draco fought to keep both their heads above water and to avoid the swirling debris around them. He clung to Harry, protectively shielding him from any rocks or branches that floated by. His arms were going numb and losing strength, and he could feel Harry's body become heavier and heavier with each passing second.

Yet only one thought crossed his mind in all this.

Don't let go. Never, never let go of him.

Despite all the crashing and rushing water around them, Draco only had thoughts for Harry.

Please, please, Draco prayed to Merlin, if not both of us, then let Harry live. Please.

And then, like magic, Draco could feel the current changing, sweeping them closer to the edge of the river. Soon enough, they were inches from grabbing hold onto the earth and Draco stuck out his hand. His hand clutched dirt and mud and with every bit of strength he had left, he pulled.

* * *

**Thank you for all of your reviews! I very much appreciate it. Please review! Hopefully I get the next chapter out next week around Thursday or Friday. For those of you who have read this story on the Adultfanfiction site, I'm sorry I haven't updated. I'll get around to it as soon as I can. Thanks for all of your support, it helps a lot :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Draco stumbled to the earth the moment he and Harry landed on safe ground. He felt Harry slip out of his grip and land beside him, the brunette's body landing with a soft thud against fallen leaves and tree roots. Draco's head was spinning, and it was all he could do to not suddenly pass out as he lay on the ground on his side. His breath came out in ragged gasps and he shuddered uncontrollably. He was freezing, and he soon realized why when he glanced up at the darkening sky. In only a few moments, the drizzling rain began to fall like icy, stabbing needles on his painfully cold body.

He could feel his brain quickly shutting down, and he struggled to keep his eyes open and alert. He so badly wanted to lie there and sleep forever, but he knew the consequences of doing so. He had to move, and he needed warmth. He grabbed Harry and pulled the brunet's body against him as he struggled to move across the ground, his lower body still too chilled and nearly frozen to cooperate. Draco pushed himself farther and farther away from the river, dragging Harry along with him until they were finally underneath some cover from the trees. He managed to gather enough strength to pull Harry between him and the tree before finally collapsing in utter exhaustion. He took several deep breaths of cold air, savoring the clean feeling it left in the back of his throat, and tilted his head to the side so that he could watch the droplets of rain. It wasn't raining too badly, just enough to create a light breeze to filter through the trees surrounding them. He decided to lay there for a while and gather himself. He couldn't afford to panic in a situation like this. Not now when he had both his own life and Harry's on the line. Being the only conscious one at the moment gave him certain responsibilities, one responsibility being to figure out just where the hell they were.

Once he decided his head wasn't spinning too badly to cause him an extreme bout of nausea, Draco did an assessment of his body to confirm if he had anything broken or dislocated. He didn't, but his body was lined with many cuts and bruises. His clothes were torn in rags, he was missing one shoe, and his body ached in places he never knew could hurt so badly. Other than that, he was actually mostly in one piece. His ribs ached and stabbed when he breathed or moved — maybe broken, but possibly just cracked or badly sprained. Overall, Draco was relieved that he had in fact survived a near drown with nothing but cuts and bruises and troublesome ribs. He turned to Harry to do the same, and grimaced.

Carefully, Draco rolled the brunette over onto his stomach, and quickly assessed the boy's back. It was littered with deep cuts and gashes, evidence from when that stupid tree had collided into his back. Draco frowned when he saw all the rocks and filth dirtying the wounds and knew that he had to clean the cuts soon before they became infected. He checked the boy for more wounds and broken bones. It was harder, but he deemed the boy just as bad off as he was with only cuts and bruises. It was only his back that was a problem.

Draco sighed, and carefully started to stand so that he could take a better look around their surroundings.

And promptly fell.

"Fuck!" he cried, glancing down towards his foot. He had a sprained ankle, and badly swollen by the looks of it. He must've hurt it from when he had fallen from the cliff. Draco clenched his teeth hard as he endured the amount of pain caused by his standing up. Okay… So standing wasn't an option. He felt so frustrated and angry. He had to save both their arses with Harry being unconscious. How was he supposed to do that if he couldn't even walk?

Draco looked around, trying to peer through the foliage as if the trees held some kind of answer. Merlin, he wished they did. He wasn't cut out for this. He was a Pureblood — a Pureblood wizard. And wizards like him didn't get themselves into situations like this.

"Help! Is anyone out there? Hello? Can anyone hear me?" he shouted with all his might. But it was useless. They were too far away from civilization. Who knew just how far the river had carried them? They must've been miles away from where Theo and the rest of the group were. And judging by how desolate and empty the forestry around them was, Draco doubted there would be anyone for miles.

He nearly whimpered in pain as he struggled back to where Harry lay frozen by the tree. Draco noticed that the boy's cheeks were now a scary shade of pale, and he was shivering almost uncontrollably. He placed a hand on Harry's cheek and cursed when he found the skin clammy and warm underneath his touch.

Harry was developing a fever.

"Shit, shit shit," Draco muttered. Couldn't he ever catch a break? Draco knew that he needed to keep him warm and clean, or else whatever infection Potter's body was trying to fight off would only grow worse. He looked towards the river. At least they had a water source, but how was he supposed to carry the water? He didn't have any cups or bowels to hold the water. And how was he supposed to keep Potter clean? They didn't have any soap anywhere. And how was he supposed to keep him warm? They didn't have any blankets. And how…? Draco sighed. He would have given anything to have his wand right now. Without it, how the hell was he supposed to take care of Harry? He knew nothing about how muggles survived; let alone how to survive out in the wilderness? How the hell was he supposed to do this?

* * *

There was nothing but darkness. The air was warm and humid against his face, and the faint breeze that followed was very much welcomed. His mind swam deliriously and his breathing became ragged as pain made itself known.

Harry frowned. Why was there pain? ... What had happened? Where was he? Harry didn't remember for a moment. Nothing made much sense. It took a while for him to sort out everything in his brain, which very much felt like mush at the moment. Then it all came back and a different kind of terror gripped him, deeper, primitive, like a fist of icy panic clutching his heart. _Where was Draco?_

Harry's eyes snapped open and he tried to call Draco's name, but it came out not much more than a broken whisper. He clumsily tried to push himself up, but moving his limbs sent unimaginable pain screaming through every nerve in his body. Harry choked in anguish, forced to fall back down on his side. Merlin, why was his entire back in so much pain? Had he broken it? His head hurt so much! He squirmed as he tried to fight off the pain and he felt something shift over him. Something slightly heavy was resting over his burning back. He moved slightly so that he could look at what it was and realized that it was Draco's shirt. Harry's frown deepened. Why was Draco's shirt covering him? He squinted to look more closely at Draco's clothing (never before had he felt so grateful to had gotten his eyes corrected), before suddenly realizing just why he was covered in Draco's clothes. Harry's jaw dropped.

* * *

Draco sighed and wiped the sweat off the back of his neck as he proudly surveyed his work. It felt like hours had passed but he had finally finished. Five bowels of water, filled to the brim, lay on the ground.

After he had screamed to his heart's content and freaked out over how he was going to care for both himself and Potter, Draco's mind cleared a bit and he was able to remember that he still had his pack of supplies attached to him. He was relieved that his pack had survived a fall from a cliff as well as raging white waters filled with debris. His food was mostly usable to eat, thanks to the pack's numerous waterproof and hazard proof spells he had personally placed on it. He also had a few supplies that he could use to make a small campfire; including five bowels for food and special healing salves he had brewed himself. He used the bowels to collect water from the river, not really caring at the moment that it wasn't totally clean and purified like he was used to, as long as he survived. The healing salves he had used to rub on Harry's back while he was unconscious. Hopefully the cream would work quickly before he woke up, because sometimes the quick mending and repairing of the skin was sometimes painful.

Tugging his pack back on and with his arms full of the water-filled bowels, Draco turned back to start towards Harry, when sudden movement across the river made him look up. Something, almost like a figure-like shadow in the trees moved. Draco frowned, unsure if his eyes were playing tricks on him or not, but he was sure that he could see a pair of eyes looking back at him. And not just any pair of normal eyes; they were yellow, a sickening neon shade of yellow and gold that made Draco's eyes hurt just by looking at them. At the same time, Draco felt like he could look into those eyes forever and not look away. Strangely, he felt only contentment at the thought. It was like looking at a forbidden object, and he wanted more. It only lasted for a moment or two, but it felt like years before their connection finally broke. Draco reeled backwards and then noticed that he was only a foot away from the river. He jumped back, nerves shaking at the idea of his legs taking control of him and walking forwards without permission. He looked back into the trees, searching for the strange figure, but there was nothing. No eyes, no shadow. Draco felt a chill race up his spine that had nothing to do with the soft breeze in the air.

For a few heartbeats, Draco just stood there staring at the spot where those eyes had been. Then reality took hold of him and he quickly shook himself. He turned and headed back towards Harry, careful to not look behind him. It only took a few minutes for him to reach Harry. He had had to walk further down the bank in order to find a stable ledge to keep his balance on as he gathered the water he needed. It unnerved him to be away from Harry, even for such a short amount of time, but he was sure that the boy would still be asleep while he was gone. Hopefully he would still be out even after Draco returned, because he could not handle questions right now. Not when his head was hurting this badly.

"Malfoy…"

Draco stopped walking and looked up, and suddenly found himself staring back into a pair of dazed jade green eyes.

Well, fuck.

* * *

Harry looked up when he heard the trees rustling a bit to his right. He froze, unsure of what he could do to protect himself in his current state. He waited a tense moment, ready to risk pain and start running if anything dangerous stepped out from those trees. But not a moment later, a familiar blonde figure stepped out to his slight relief.

"Malfoy," he gasped out, noticing how dry his throat sounded. He gulped, and quickly regretted the action as the movement irritated his throat. He gasped out in pain again.

"Merlin, Potter, couldn't you just stay asleep while I was gone?"

He heard the blonde's voice come from beside him as he kneeled in the dirt to rummage through some sort of knapsack, and turned to face him. He watched as Malfoy pulled what appeared to be a bottle of ointment and a few potion bottles before turning around and grabbing a bowl of water from behind him. Harry's vision blurred a bit and he closed his eyes to shut out the sunlight peaking over at him from the tops of the trees. The sky was darkening, Harry noticed faintly through narrowed eyelids. Soon it would be night time. It would get colder…

The sound of ripping cloth interrupted his thoughts and Harry turned back to see Malfoy soaking a cloth in the bowl of water. Malfoy squeezed out the excess water before softly placing the soaked cloth onto Harry's forehead. Harry gasped both in surprise and delight as he felt the cool water on his skin and nearly passed out when he felt his headache slowly alleviate.

"While I'm glad that you feel a bit better now, Potter, I don't think we're out of the clear yet."

Draco's voice shattered what contentment Harry was feeling and he slowly opened his eyes, deeming it safe now that his headache was nearly gone, and looked at the blonde sitting beside him. The first thing Harry noticed as he gazed at the blonde was that he was very much unlike his usual sparkling, pristine self. Dirt smudges covered the blonde's skin everywhere and his clothes hung off his body in tattered rags. Dried blood and bits of mud clung to the lower parts of his arms and hands. Even his hair was not given mercy, it seemed, as it too was now discolored from dried blood and dirt. Harry almost felt sympathetic towards him; except that he was sure he looked pretty much the same. Apart from…

"Malfoy?"

Draco looked at him. "Yes?"

"Where are my clothes?"

Harry was surprised when he had looked underneath Draco's clothing atop him and found himself nearly nude. With the exception of his boxers, Harry's clothing had seemed to have disappeared sometime while he was unconscious. He glared at Malfoy, or tried to anyway with the way his eyes hurt.

Draco sighed from beside him. "Potter, you have a fever. I couldn't just leave you in wet clothes like that. You would've developed hypothermia or something. I had to undress you, whether you like it or not."

Harry frowned, but figured he did have a point. "Where did you put them?"

Instead of answering straight away, Draco pointed at the knapsack behind him. "I put both of our wet clothes in there. The pack has a preserving charm, as well as drying charms. Within ten minutes, our clothes should be clean and dry. Until then, I had to cover you with something. Good thing I brought along several extra pairs of clothing." Then Malfoy gave him a smirk. "It's just one of many things that proves that wizards are better than muggles."

While Harry wanted to argue and glare at the blonde, he was too tired to do so and sunk back into the warm blanket of Draco's clothes. Part of him wanted to yell and scream at the blonde for no darn reason other than he had a lot of frustration to vent out. Another part of him just wanted to jump up and embrace the blonde in relief that they both had lived a near drowning in the river. In the end, Harry decided to do what he did best and that was to figure out their next move.

"Good, so what do we do now? We should start heading back—"

"Potter, are you an idiot?"

Harry glared at Malfoy. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Exactly what I said. Potter, you're in no shape at all to be moving around after what happened to you. The salve I put on your back will help a little, taking most of the pain away, but you still need to rest because of your fever. Besides," Malfoy added, rubbing at his head. "We have no idea where to go. We're stuck in the middle of this damn forest with nothing but the supplies in this pack. There's no one for miles who can help us, and I doubt that by the time our friends eventually do come and find us, it'll be too late. We're too far away from them." Malfoy ended with a sigh before turning and grabbing one of the bowels filled with water. He cupped it in his hand and started drinking from the rim, watching Harry from the corner of his eye as if he expected for the brunette to jump up and start screaming—which sounded like a pretty good idea to Harry right now.

"How the hell are we supposed to get back then?"

Draco sighed. "I guess our best bet is to follow the river upstream to where we came from. Knowing Theo and Blaise, I'd say they're doing the opposite. Hopefully we'll run into the rest of them."

"And how will they know how to find us?"

"Magic, Potter," Draco sighed, almost mockingly. Harry rolled his eyes.

"They should be here soon, then, right?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed. "I don't know, Potter. I don't remember how long we were carried by the river. I…I was pretty out of it." His cheeks took on a tinge of pink, but Harry didn't notice.

"Hermione must be leading them, meaning we might reach them in just a few hours. We should start heading out now then." Harry sat up and started to remove Draco's clothes, but Draco hastily knocked him back down and covered him fully again with his clothes.

"Are you deaf, Potter?" he yelled, partly in fury partly in shame, for he would've loved to see a flushed, nude Harry Potter in front of him, all alone and ripe for the taking… He shook his head, sickened with himself. "I just said that you need to lie down and rest. You're no good up and walking around."

"And you just expect me to just sit here and lay down?" Harry argued.

"Yes."

"Fuck you! I don't want to be out here with you any longer than I need to. My friends are out there looking for me, and I am not just going to lie around waiting for them. Give me back my clothes and for Merlin's sake, _let me up_!"

Draco hadn't realized that he had been pushing Harry down into the earth, nearly on top of him while he was doing so. After Harry had cried out, he quickly scrambled backwards, but still kept one hand atop of Harry's chest. To his satisfaction, Harry still wasn't strong enough to push him away and after a moment of struggling, Harry settled back down. He glared at Malfoy, which only increased the blonde's smirk.

"Pitiful, Potter; if you're not strong enough to push me off, you're not strong enough to be walking around. And through a fucking forest no less. So lie back down and shut up. I've got a headache from your little interrogation."

With one more glare directed toward the stubborn brunette, Draco turned back around to the knapsack. He searched inside it for a moment, before reaching in and grabbing two sets of blankets. He dropped them both on the floor before standing straight and looking back at her. "Once you feel well enough, get your clothes from here. They should be dry by now."

Harry glanced at him. "Where are you going?" he asked, noticing that the blonde was walking away from him.

"To look for wood, you dolt. Muggles make campfires, don't they?"

"How did you—?"

"Shut it, Potter!"

* * *

Ten minutes later, Harry—now dressed in his own clothes—looked up to see that Draco had come back—and he was limping.

"Malfoy? Why are you limping?" he asked, a bit alarmed as he watched the blonde suddenly collapse to the ground. Draco dropped the collection of wood that he had gathered beside him, and instantly took hold of his ankle.

"It's nothing, just forget it, Potter," he mumbled, and turned back to look at his collection. It wasn't much to use as firewood, but Draco knew well enough that it would last through most of the night. The sky was darkening into swirls of dark blue and black. It wouldn't be long until blackness reached them and by then the air around them would become much colder too.

Harry looked at Malfoy, noting that the boy seemed to be wincing every moment he touched his foot. He frowned. "Yeah right, Malfoy," he scoffed at him. "Did you hurt yourself gathering wood?"

Draco silently rolled his eyes at the brunette's insistent questioning, and shook his head. "No, Potter, I did not. The healing salve I put on my ankle just wore off. Now make a fire, Potter," he ordered. Harry glared, but he remembered that Draco was a Pureblood. He most likely wouldn't know how to make a fire. After a moment of watching Draco grumble in silence about his ankle, Harry decided to help the poor blonde. He took the sticks from Draco, their hands brushing for a moment.

Draco glanced up, startled, and felt a pink tinge sweep across his cheeks. Harry looked away and focused on making the fire. It took a short moment, but he finally managed to produce a spark. He sat back, satisfied with his work before looking across the fire at Draco.

Draco was freezing, and it showed in his shivers. He inched closer to the flames, holding out his hands for warmth. He sighed. Draco wished he had his wand. A simple heating charm on himself would've done wonders. But he didn't know where his wand was, and it was mostly likely that he would never find it. Draco's frown deepened.

Harry watched the blonde as he concentrated. He frowned when he noticed the painful expressions that the blonde wore were increasing, and grabbed the salve from the knapsack, as well as a blanket. He draped it over Draco, startling the blonde.

"Here," Harry said softly, and gave him the salve. "If you're going to be stubborn, just take this. It helped me." He smiled. "Thanks for that, by the way. I never did thank you…"

Draco nodded, blushing harder, and pulled the blanket closer to him. "Oh, erm…you're welcome."

Harry hesitated, but smiled back at Draco and watched him rub the salve into his ankle.

Draco was exhausted when he finished and decided that the ground near the fire looked plenty warm. He curled up by the fire, drawing the blanket tight against him and using the knapsack as a pillow. He hesitated, before glancing back at Harry.

"You should go to sleep, too, Potter. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. When we get up in the morning we'll decide our plans from here on." Harry looked at him before nodding in acknowledgement.

He grabbed the other blanket left on the gorund and curled up on the other side of the fire, pillowing his head atop his fists. With only the blaze between them, Harry lay on his side and watched as Draco closed his eyes. The shadow of his eyelashes fell delicately onto his cheekbones. Flames danced across his pale skin in shades of gold and crimson colors. The blonde's hair swayed gently in the soft breeze, and his pink, full lips pouted as another shiver racked through his body.

_Beautiful_.

Harry's gaze upon the blonde was filled with wonderment and awe, and moments passed before he realized that the blonde had fallen asleep. He sighed and turned over onto his back to get more comfortable, where his view was met with the sky. He stared as the stars twinkled above him and sighed

Hopefully, he thought before he fell asleep. Hopefully tomorrow will be better.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked****. I really hate writing endings. If anyone would like to help me with that, I'd really appreciate it :)**

**Thank you for all your reviews! I can't believe I've actually gotten _100_. I'm so happy! Thanks!**


End file.
